<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bravo’s Littlest Kid by ashleyjane6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187280">Bravo’s Littlest Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyjane6/pseuds/ashleyjane6'>ashleyjane6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyjane6/pseuds/ashleyjane6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bravo Team put in for an official translator no one thought they’d be getting a 13 year old girl. Meet Kenzie Tara “KT” Myers, a certified genius with a shy yet fiesty attitude, and a past that not even the security clearance of a seal team can get past. Watch as she becomes a part of the team learning that family isn’t blood, but who you make it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MEETING THE TEAM (PART ONE) </p><p>  All of bravo team and their support stood around the C-17 as they awaited the latest “strap“ translator to come aboard. Sonny Quinn was the first to protest about the idea of a strap coming along on this mission considering it was an easy one and a strap could pose unwarranted complications. “Why can’t wonder boy here just do all the talking for us?” Clay rolled his at the nickname before responding “Don’t speak fluent Pashto Sonny and our target only speaks Pashto, hence the strap.” Before another word could be said they were interrupted by Lt. Commander Eric Blackburn whose stood beside a tiny, young female who looked around the plane frightened. She was wearing a pair of worn out jeans, old Nikes and had a New Orleans Saints sweatshirt on that could have worked as a dress. Her hair was in two perfect braids and a camo backpack was on her back similar to the ones that the team had. Most noticeably she had a military ID inside her arm band just like everyone who was on the plane wore. “Jason, a word?” The master chief face was plagued with confusion as well as concern as he separated himself from the group and walked over to the pair. The commander and master chief towered over the girl as she skunk behind the commander feeling safe around him. As the pair finishing speaking Jason turned himself away from the pair shaking his head at his five other brothers. They all had questions but those would have to wait as they were already late to take off . The commander squats down to the height of the girl and talks to her softly. A faint smile comes on her face as he stands up, ruffling her hair. He straightens out his jacket before speaking “Someone tell the captain we can take off.” With that the large cargo door was closed and the team and strap took there seats for the 22 hour flight. </p><p> Once in the air the team unbuckled themselves and gathered around the pallets in the plane using them as tables. The commander was the first one to speak “I know there are a lot of questions right now, but just hear me out. Kenzie is not just a strap, she’s your new official translator. Her status is need to know, and her official files more redacted than any of us can even get read into. Here’s what I can tell you, she just turned thirteen two days ago, she’s from New Orleans and she can speak twenty four languages. Besides that I don’t know anything else. There’s stuff she will probably tell us when she feels like it. In the field she’ll carry the same stuff you all do for the most part. She doesn’t have the medical training that you all have, nor is of the age to carry drugs. I have to warn you she’s shy and unofficially she’s been abused in the past so she’s weary around new people.” The men of bravo remain silent as they look at the young girl who seems to have already gained the trust of Cerberus who had jumped up next to her seat and had most of his upper body in her lap. Ray runs a hand through his hair as he speaks “This is crazy. We have a child, a literal child with us. We cannot take her out in the field she could die, and I did not sign up to help kill a child.” The rest of the group shares similar sentiments especially Jason not only the only other father in the group but a leader “She’s going to bring this group down or get killed. Why is she in the fucking navy in the first place ? I am not as Bravo One going to be carry the casket of one of my brothers because this literal child couldn’t handle our job. She’s going to crack and that’s going to get someone killed.” As the master chief was saying this his voice remained strong reminding everyone in the group the danger there job brings. The lt. commander spoke again “this isn’t my pick either trust me. I found out about this an hour before take off as a social worker dropped her off in my office. When it was decided we’d need an official translator, I had no say in the matter. The moment I started to weed through people for this group I was told to stop. Just to let you all know this is so far beyond this team and tier one. There are people in Washington who put her here, and we have no say in that matter. She is to stay with this team, and can not leave anyone’s side. If she goes to the mess tent someone goes with her, if she wants to kick a soccer ball around some one kicks with her and if she gets shot or hurt and needs surgery someone from bravo has to stay with her the whole time. This is not just a child to these people she is an asset, an asset who would cause major national secuirty concerns of something were to happen to her.” This statement sends shockwaves of silence around the group, as well as Mandy and Lisa who have joined the group in a somewhat cone of silence. “We will work this out more, once back in Virginia Beach. There are some logistical stuff that we need to talk about for this mission now, so let’s put a pin in the conversation, okay?” The group nodded and the commander turned around, walking over to the girl kneeling to her height once again “hey Kenzie, we have to talk about the mission if you wanna come over to the group.” The young girl nodded and slowly tried to stand but the dog in her lap made that difficult. Brock could sense the young girls struggle and gave a sharp quick command to the dog who seemed to know that he was in trouble with his handler. So the dog jumped off the seat and made his way over to Brock sitting down looking up at him as if he just did a good job as he awaits attention in the form of rubs or pats. Now the dog was free the girl stood up, and as she did she pulled her hoodie sleeves down shoving her hands in her pockets quickly slowly making the way over to the group. </p><p>KT POV</p><p>  Eric as he told me I could call him came over to me as my hands remained petting the dog. A multitude of things were  obvious at this point:<br/>
1. the team did not like her, did not want her there and saw her as a hazard<br/>
2. at least two of the guys were dads by the way the spoke and acted<br/>
3. she was to stay even if they didn’t want her<br/>
4. for now the only people who would be friendly to get was eric and the dog who seemed to have found that her lap was the best place to rest his upper body.<br/>
The commander kneeled down so we made eye contact and told me the team was taking about the mission now so I should join. I tried to get up but with a dog that weighed more than me nesseled in my lap it proved difficult. A sharp yet calm voice said something in what I know to be German causing the dog to get out of my lap and sit next to who I assume to be his handler. This caused the team to look at me again, instantly causing me to pull my sweatshirt sleeves down and put my hands in my pockets. They could never see those scars so it’s best to keep them hidden. I slowly make my way over to the table as the commander starts to speak. </p><p>  It truly would be an easy mission for bravo. They were to get an HVT who is a money man for one of the latest terrorist groups starting Afghanistan. For being a millionaire this guy was an idiot who same himself invincible according to Mandy. He had two guards, who were retired fighters of his uncle who was had been dead for a decade. He lived alone in a nice house in the middle of the Afghanistan surrounded by his own poppy seed farm. So in addition to being a money man he also was very much into the cocaine buisness as well as was a regular smoker of some of his drug products. A nightly user as the profile read. The goal, get the money man while he’s in a high. Have Kenzie interrogate him to find out where the money is, get the money and the HVT on a helicopter back to the base and be home all within 96 hours give or take a day. The one part of the mission that concerned all the group even though they wouldn’t say it was the girl. If she couldn’t translate or froze they wouldn’t be able to find the money which was being used to buy weapons for this new terrorist group who had already killed four military members in the last five months. There hope get the money; get the knowledge of the money man; get to one of his weapons vendors and slowly chip away at this new organization. </p><p>  With seventeen hours still left in flight time the men decided to sack out starting the process of building their hammocks. It was 23:00 hours and with an average sleep of seven hours they’d be up at 06:00 for food and team bonding before the rest of the ten hour flight. The men discarded some of the sweatshirts, jackets, shoes and hats as they began to set up their hammocks. their youngest team member was now wearing pink, and green plaid pajama pants, and a US NAVY shirt on. Kenzie had gone behind some sets of curtains and changed, as well as took out her contacts changing to her glasses. She pulled out her ratty deck of cards and decided to play a quick round of solitaire before an uncomfortable night sleep on the plane. </p><p>  Jason Hayes checked his phone one last time before fixing his hammock. Looking around to make sure his team was winding down for the night. Mandy, Blackburn and Lisa were all talking sitting in the bed of one of the trucks the plane was transporting to the air base. Clay and Sonny we’re fixing their hammocks next to each other laughing at something. Brock was playing with Cerb trying to wind him down. Ray was texting, most likely Namia, and Trent was laying in his hammock reading some medical journal. Their translator sitting alone, not even near support staff playing cards as she sat on top of some creates, the master chief unsure how she even got up there. She was sitting criss cross on the pallets with a gray and white blanket thrown over her shoulders clearly cold. He knew that if she slept on those crates it wouldn’t be good and she’d be more than uncomfortable. He motioned to Lisa to come over “Is there an extra hammock anywhere ? The kid can’t sleep on those pallets, I’m not even sure how she got up there.” Lisa smiled as she and the chief both catch a glimpse of the girl as her face scrunched up clearly frustrated with her card game. “Yeah there’s always an four packed away, You think mandy, blackburn and i are just awake all this time. she can use the one we don’t.” Jason smiled at her comment as the logistics officer went to a shelf on the plane grabbing a hammock bag and brining it over to the master chief. “Think you can set this up?” He nodded and motioned to Ray who had caught his and Lisa’s conversation to help with with the hammock. </p><p>  KT POV </p><p>   I had shuffled these cards way to well as this game of solitaire became impossible. Some how I could find some isolation on the plane when I climbed up on these crates. How to get down would be the bigger question, but right now trying to find the three of clubs was all I could think about. Suddenly my thoughts were stopped as two of the guys from earlier came over and leaned against the creates right in front of me, forcing me to make eye contact. “Kid you can’t sleep on here. It’ll hurt your back you need to be on your A game. We pulled an extra hammock out, it’s yours. You can even bring your blanket.” While his comments seemed to be out of a place of “doing what’s best for the team” deep inside his voice commanded something else genuine concern. “Sure, I’ll come over after my game of solitaire … thanks for doing that.” It was nearing eleven thirty which would have been passed my lights out time at my foster home and I was growing tired but if these guys didn’t say anything I could stay up at as late as I wanted to. “Nah, it’s bed time, kid. Your going to fall asleep if you don’t hit the sack” I knew that falling asleep on the wood wouldn’t be fun and I didn’t wanna cause an issue so I packed up my cards quickly tying them together with a rubber band on my wrist, greatful the blanket covers my arms still. I slowly stand up and walk over to the edge of the create unsure how to get down. One of the guys spoke up “how about you sit down and slide to the edge. well help you down from there.” I nodded and sat back down sliding to the edge of the crates the second guy to speak gently picks me up from the crate and settles me on the floor. I smile and give a quick “thank you.” Before walking over to the hammock tiredness taking over me. Without a second thought I curl up in the hammock wrapping myself in a cacoon without a second thought. 



  </p>
<p> Ray easily lifts the girl down from the crates and smiles back as she thanks him. Her blanket drags on the ground as she trudges off to the hammock. She closes her eyes and curls into herself without even taking off her sneakers and or glasses, almost instantly falling asleep. The two fathers of the group share a smile with each other as they repeat a process they each did before. Carefully they lift the blanket from the girl and take off her shoes. Trent comes over from his hammock and carefully takes off the girls glasses for her. Her glasses case was next to her bag so he walks over and puts them in the case before putting them safely putting that case in her bag. Jason and Ray put the blanket back on the girl before retuning to their own hammocks as someone, most likely blackburn turns off some of the lights in the plane causing at least some darkness. Finally with a few grunts and squeaks of the hammocks the team falls asleep, well for the most part. 

 
</p>
<p> KT POV 

   </p>
<p> All I can do is wake up screaming, screaming for help. My body shakes as my breathes become erratic, and I can’t stop screaming. The thoughts of my past plague me as I shake in my hammock. Eventually a series footsteps rush over and a group of people kneel down in front of me trying to figure out what’s wrong. 

  </p>
<p> Trent Sawyer startled out of his hammock to the sounds of screaming, a sound no solider wants to her let along a medic. It was coming from one of the extra hammocks meaning the girl, mandy, lisa or blackburn. His mind instantly thinks it’s the girl and he was right as he quickly kneels down to see her shaking, breathing erratically and still screaming. He tries to gently grab her wrist to check her pulse but she tenses up and immediately curls her hands into balls and wrapping them around her drawn up knees making it impossible to check for a pulse. By now the rest of bravo was around, all concerned about their latest and littlest kid. Trent took a look at Jason and than the girl “Jace I don’t think she’s gonna calm down on her own. I’m gonna have to give her a little something, but with that there’s an issue. I know what to give her but I don’t know how much. Kids are a whole other breed that I got no training in.” The girl remained screaming only softer now and was still not letting anyone near her. Jason spoke up “we can’t just let her fucking scream the whole flight and work herself up. does anyone have any ideas ?” lisa came over after waking up from the noise “we could patch trent into one of the doctors at Bethesda they’ve got a children’s ward.” The team all looked at each other nodding, this was their best shot. Eventually they got a pediatric doctor on the line who had enough secuirty clearnece to even know trent. “Trent Sawyer. Yes sir, we have a child that needs to get a little sedation. No sir it’s not for surgery just something to calm her down. No we don’t know her weight. Yes, she’s thirteen.She’s tiny though sir. My best guess is around 85 pounds. Okay, okay. Great thank you sir.” Trent hangs up the SAT phone before grabbing his medical bag. He pulls out a vial and a clean needle, gettting the right dosage before walking over to Kenzie. “Hey sweetie, I know your scared right now and that’s okay. I’m just gonna give you something to help okay?” Kenzie flinched as Trent took off her blanket and rolled up her sleeve. She tried to jerk away but jason now sat down beside her gently holding her so she couldn’t move. The two brothers shared a look before Trent slowly injected the sedative into her arm. He stood up capping the needle before putting it into a bio hazard bag. Kenzie was no longer screaming but she was shaking heavily and still breathing fast. Trent came back over with his bag “Jace can you pick her up. It’s gonna be easier to help her if she’s not in a hammock.” The master chief nodded and slowly picked up the girl shocked at how little she weighed, which allowed her to wrap her arms and legs around Jason resting her head on his shoulder. She was still crying and shaking which clicked on Jason’s father alarm. In almost an instant his dynamic changed and he started to rub KTs back softly whispering to her as he took a seat in the jump seats turning KT so she could face Trent. The medic softly smiled as he grabbed items from his bag. After a quick determination that her blood pressure would go down with her sedative the medic packed away his stuff and went back to his spot kneeling in front of the master chief and kid. “Jason I’ll take her. Her sedative should kick in any moment, and you need some shut eye.” The master chief hesitated before passing the girl off to his medic, who easily took her and walked back to his hammock. He set her on his lap as he softly rocked her to sleep. Cerberus had jumped down from his own spot next to brock who had gone back to bed. He trotted over to the hammock next to him and placed his nose on the young girls wrist. Trent smiled using his free hand to pet cerb “thanks boy, but I think she’s back to sleep now.” The medic was right, and put her back into her hammock. She would sleep soundly for the rest of the night, but no one on bravo did. They were all plagued by their own thoughts and concerns, most of all what had happened to the little girl who was now to be apart of their team, apart of their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MEETING THE TEAM (part two) </p><p> </p><p>  KT POV </p><p>   Slowly I wake up, rubbing my eyes feeling soreness in one of my upper arms. I peel back the shirt sleeve and memories of the previous nights events coming flashing back to me, the tears, the holding, the shot but worst of all the screaming. All I can remember is not being able to stop screaming, stop the pain. I shake off the rough night and hop out of the hammock going to get changed into my only other pair of jeans I own and a LSU long sleeve shirt. I didn’t want to put on my fatigues just yet because that would mean me going on this mission was final and I’m to nervous to face that music. I sneak behind the curtain sliding on the clothes that are way to big for me. My braids remain intact not causing me to re do them, but I would need to pop my contacts in at some point today which I eventually do once I get them from my bag. As I finish getting ready and resume my card game from the night before the rest of the team starts waking up, slowly moving around getting some coffee from where ever it appeared from. No one acknowledges me or makes reference to the night before, making hope grow inside. Hope that this would all blow over soon. </p><p> </p><p>  Jason Hayes woke up but couldn’t stop thinking about the night before. The screams of their littlest teammate would resonate with him for days if not months. She had clearly issues, and trauma and even though he was concerned about them deep down. On the surface he saw a child who would put his men at risk, and could cause one of them to come home wrapped in an american flag and he couldn’t have that. KT was back in her spot on top of the pallets back to playing cards as if last night never happened. Ray came over to Jason holding a coffee mug “Jace what are we going to do with her ?” The master chief shook his head “I honestly don’t know Ray and that’s the thing that bothers me. I am usually the man with the plan but I’m stumped. Maybe it’s because she reminds me of a younger Emma, maybe it’s because she’s scared or maybe it’s because of the pentagon who are forcing her to be in this position.” Ray nodded “I don’t know Jay, I’ll support whatever you decide but for now we need her. If we want justice for these men, she needs to be with us. We can’t keep walking on ice around her if we are to trust her and visa versa.” Jason leaned against another pallet “that’s the thing Ray I don’t know if I can trust her and she doesn’t trust us. if she won’t even ask our names that’s far from running into a firefight.” Ray turns to his best friend who just made a series of good points “that’s where we will start Jay. We will tell her our names and then go for their. If she’s been abused she’s probably just scared.” The master chief nodded and turned to the rest of the team who were now awake and moving around the plane. “I think we have to have a little conversation with our youngest team mate.” </p><p>KT POV </p><p> </p><p>  “Hey kiddo can you hop down we wanna talk to you.” Shit. I place my cards down on the palate and make my way over to the edge of the crate stack. One of the guys gently grabs my torso and plups me down on the ground. I give a quick “thanks” before looking around at the group. We all sit down in a circle some of us in hammocks others sitting in truck beds. It was a weird situation and position especially since there was others on the plane making it impossible to have a private conversation. One of the guys from last night, who I have deemed to be one of the dads of the group spoke “Look kid I am going to be transparent. We do not fully understand what your situation is, and to be honest we don’t really trust you right now but we want to start to build that trust. so, we should tell you our names.” The group all nodded and the guy who spoke started. <br/>- the one who was the leader was Jason <br/>- the one who had helped me down last night is Ray <br/>Both of these guys are dads <br/>- there’s sonny whose the muscle and a fellow southern <br/>- there’s brock whose the handler of the dog named Cerberus  <br/>- Clays a fellow translator as well as “kid” of the team<br/>- the one who gave me that shot last nights Trent and he’s the medic </p><p> This was a good place to start, I knew there names and basic things about them. They told me there call signs before asking me what I wanted my call sign to be. “I’m honestly not sure, whatever you guys want.” We were interrupted by Eric coming over updating us on the timing of our landing. “We will be landing in four hours time, then we will than immediately  head out in Humvees. I know we normally unpack and get our weapons ready but according to Mandys intelligence the money launderer is now expecting to receive a drug drop this evening. Those are guys we don’t want to be around, so we will be booking it to his location to avoid conflict with those drug dealers.”</p><p>   The men nodded and went to start opening up the crates and their bags starting the process of getting ready for the operation. Kenzie just sat there confused and nervous as the men started be morphed into their military mastermind selves. Lisa sensed the girls aniexty and moved over to her “hey Kenzie. Your guns are with Eric. He’ll help you with them or you can ask Ray or Clay for help.” The young girl nods and goes over the the lieutenant commander who was opening a gun bag. He helped the girl fix up her weapons correcting an issue with one of the scopes. </p><p> KT POV </p><p>   Eric helped me with the scope on my rifle. “It’s fixed now, your side arm is fine. I have your camo as well.” I nod as he passes me a bag that has the clothes in it. I sneak behind a curtain to put them on but they are far to big for me. The shirt look likes a dress and the pants need to be hemmed. Sonny is the first one to notice me and starts laughing “You look like Solider Barbie. Where’s your ken doll, princess?” I knew it was innocent fun but the idea of me being a Barbie doll was a bit hard to swallow. Sonny noticed my face and seemed to correct his behavior “princess, we will work this out and fix the clothes. In fact I happen to think soldier Barbie is pretty cool.” I smile as sonny tries to make me feel better and I know deep down he was just poking fun, so I poke fun back as I don’t want these guys to change because of me “I’m surprised you have a favorite. You seem more of a swimmer Barbie as that’s your favorite activity.” Sonny shook his head as he laughs and walks over to where his weapons are to finish working them. The rest of the group laughs at my attire “hopefully my gear actually fits.” This was meant to be comical but the rest of the guys show real concern. You can fix clothes but if a bullet hits a vest to big that can cause issues that no medic can fix. Ray grabs my body armor and helmet before forcing me to put them on. Little did he no these actually fit well as I have had to wear them a time or two. Like I suspect the helmet fit well as well as the body armor. This brings some comfort to the group as we all organize our gear for landing and finishing packing away the hammocks. As I tie up my military boots for the first time I look around the plane as we settle down in the jump seats. I had to trust these men, I had to trust my teammates because if I don’t than I could get them killed and I can’t have more us military heroes blood on my hands. </p><p>  The team touches down in Afghanistan as they quickly file out of the plane heading into some humvees. Kenzie takes her weapons from their commander and quickly puts her helmet on her head. She smiles to Mandy, Eric and Lisa who are going over the final details with Jason who’d be in the first Humvee with Sonny, Brock and Cerberus. The second Humvee would have Ray, Clay, Trent and Kenzie as they went the thirty seven klicks to their money launder homes. Jason slides his helmet on before singling to the driver to start the convey. The four humvees move out and start the journey, inside a thirteen year old girl was starting her new life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The First Mission </p><p>  KT POV </p><p>   Jason jumped into the first humvee carrying Bravo and the convey roared to a start. I was in the second humvee with Clay, Ray and Trent as we sat in the back. Three support guys were up front with one guy on the .50 cal. The guys joked around on the coms as my nerves set in. I was sitting next to Clay who probably sensed my nerves. “Hey ! As long as you keep you head down and have him tell us what we need to know this mission will be over soon. Remember we will split up, Ray and Sonny are gonna stay with you and the HVT while we search for the money and keep over watch.” I nodded my head and continued to play with the ends of my braids which after this mission would need to be redone. Ray spoke up “Remember we don’t have much time before his drug dealing buddies make an appearance and we don’t wanna be their when we do.” I nod my head once again and quickly unstrap my helmet as it made me feel like I was suffocating. Trent shakes his head and reaches over to fix the strap “Sweets the helmet stays on. If we get hit and roll, your heads gonna go bouncing all over the place and your gonna give yourself a concussion.” The likelihood of that happening was rare and the helmet was damm annoying. I roll my eyes at the medic sassily which surprised me as I tend not to have an attitude or let loose around new people. Ray and Clay laughed before Ray spoke up “KT you don’t wanna piss off ole trent here. Jason and I may be in command but when it comes to anything medical Trents the boss. He’ll make your life miserable if you don’t listen to him.” I knew they were joking but it scared me a bit so I correct my helmet that was already placed back on my head. The joking soon stops as Jason voices comes over the coms, “Two mikes out from the house. Look alive.” With that the gunner takes the safety off the .50 cal and we roll through the Afghanistan desert only a few stars in the sky.</p><p>  The four vehicles reach the house at an easy speed not wanting to wake the two guards who were sleeping outside the house. They decide that Clay and Jason can take them out as the rest of the team clears the house. It was an easy shot and breech with Clay scampering up a back stairwell to take an over watch position inside the house. The smell of drugs is very potent causing Cerberus, who was originally trained as a drug dog to act up. Brock decides the drugs are messing with Cerb too much so he takes him outside, leaving only Ray, Sonny, Trent, Jason and Kenzie inside. The team clears the house eventually finding their man awaking to them storming the room. He screams and tries to run but sonny tackles him to the ground and with Rays help they strap him to a chair Jason pulled over. He uncoils his helmet before turning to Kenzie “Alright HAVCO this is Bravo One we have passed Ruby, and Diamond and have gotten Jade we are looking for Emerald now. BP is going to interview the suspect before we exfile how does our ISR look?” Lisa voice on the other end confirmed there position within the mission and confirmed the lack of enemies on the ISR. Than Mandy voice came over “Intel has confirmed the drug drop tonight though so get in and get out with the HVT. Emerald can be left if needed.” Jason and Trent set off to find the money as Kenzie begins her work. </p><p>  KT POV </p><p>  I take off my helmet completely much to the dismay of my teammates but if I wanted to gain this guys trust I had to show I wasn’t gonna harm him. He seemed pretty high and hostile which scared me more than the men in the room would ever understand but I pushed those emotions aside because I had a job to get done. I kneel down one knee making eye contact with the man and begin to speak in Pashto. I explained who I was and what we were looking for. The money maker was tight lipped and began to yell profanities at me for being a woman. Sonny sensed that his words were harsh so he knelt down in front of the man not going to harm him but to let him know he should corporate “Listen here, you better help us buddy or we are gonna leave some nice presents for your drug dealing friends. Ain’t no one gonna be to happy with you when word gets out that you sold out to the Americans and caused there deaths. A lot of people can look the other way at Gitmo and in Gen Pop you’re a goner.” The man clearly didn’t understand Sonny so I spoke in Pashto to him which caused his emotions to change to an emotional high. He didn’t tell us where the money is but was very forth coming about a lot of other shit. Ray rubbed his face in frustration “This is going no where. HAVCO BP is interviewing Jade no such luck on Emerald.” He than turned on his coms that connect only to the team “Bravo One this is Bravo Two, BP is having no luck with this guy. Say you and Bravo Four finish the search and than let’s head out before these guys come.” Jason acknowledged Ray agreeing that it was probably best, the capture of the money was an extra target and they had the HVT already. For me though it wasn’t enough, and I knew this guy wasn’t playing dumb. So I start speaking in Pashto to him again trying to leverage him to get the money, but no such luck. I stand up, helmet still on the ground walking over to Ray “I just need five more minutes, I can crack this guy.” He looks at Sonny but before can say anything the house shakes sending me into a neighboring wall as well as Ray. Jason’s voice rings out even as my vision blurs “We got company Bravo !” </p><p>  Jason and Trent finish searching the compound and are about to come down stairs and when hear an explosion. A quick look outside confirms the drug pins arrival. They scamper downstairs to help with exfile and find Ray passed out against the wall. “HAVCO this is Bravo One, Bravo Two is down, Bravo Four rendering aid. BP is not here, I repeat BP is missing.” Sonny had already taken the HVT outside and got him into a Humvee by the time the guys came downstairs. He knew Ray would be fine and in much better hands with Jason and Trent than himself, plus they needed this guy alive. Clay had climbed down the roof a back way and was helping Brock and Cerberus along with the Humvee support fight the drug dealers. All men surprised by their arrival as well as the announcement that BP was missing. </p><p> KT POV </p><p>   I knew it was dumb but I heard the HVT mumble under his breath as the explosion erupted that the money was hidden with his drug supply. It was in a closet in the kitchen. So after I regained consciousness I slowly swayed into the kitchen stumbling around as I did. I saw the money and heard the fight outside, as well as the crackle of radios. I managed to grab Rays pack as I knew he had trackers in their. I put a tracker with the money, taking a few of the rolls stuffing them into the pouch and than stumbling back out into the main room to see that Trent and Jason were helping a now awake Ray. I swayed again but smiled smuggly as I placed Rays pack down showing them the money “Weee have Emerald boyss.” The slurred speech was enough the concern Trent but I swatted his arm away as another explosion rocked the house. Someone grabbed my helmet from the ground slamming it on my head before taking the pack from the ground. Jason voice came over the coms reassuring HAVCO that they had taken care of Ray and I had appeared, as well as the mission accomplishment of placing a tracker with the money and grabbing some bills. He helped Ray stand and led him out of the house using Clay and Brock firepower for cover. I see trent look at me before grabbing my arm not so gently as I swayed again. I stumbled to the ground puking as another explosion rang out. Trent slowly rubbed my back before looking at me “You better not puke on me BP.” What was with this whole BP call sign? The medic swong his rifle around before lifting me up into his arms, my legs wrapping around his torso and my head wresting on his shoulder almost identical to last nights antics. He protectively puts an arm around my head burying it into his shoulder as he runs out of the house into the Humvee. Brock hops into the first one and Clay slides into the back at the last minute before we peel out of there at lightening speed. The people in the Humvee changed as now Ray was leaning on Jason, and I on Trent with Clay with us. Sonny and Brock where with the HVT in the first of bravo only vehicles. It was a thirty seven mike distance back to the airfield so Trent took me from his arms and placed me in the jumpseat next to him as he kneeled down and checked on Ray. I slowly leaned into Clay as Jason ripped me a new one “Kid that was not only incredibly dumb but dangerous. You could’ve gotten yourself killed or Ray. You never leave a teammate behind even if there are more objectives to reach.” After a few more harsh words from Jason causing my head to rattle once more he calms down before he speaks again “At the end of the day BP, you did good, okay? You tracked the money and got some for Mandy to analyze. If you ever do that again though you are going to be off this team in a heart beat.” I gave the master chief a small thumbs up as nodding my head would make me puke again. Ray became more aware with Trents examination and it was soon determined he had a very minor concussion, and a nasty bruised wrist from slamming into the wall. I on the other hand had yet to be examined and was already feeling the effects of not wearing a helmet during the blast. Trent turns on his knees to face me and gently takes my wrist to check for my pulse even though I’m still leaning into Clay “You are gonna be the death of me kid and that’s saying a lot with Clay here.” He then speaks softer when he notices my face grimace at the noise “it’s okay sweetie, can I just have you sit up for a minute. I just need to look at your eyes for a second.” I try to sit up but my ribs are now hurting, as the adreline is wearing off. Slowly tears well in my eyes causing the rest of the team in the humvee to look concerned. “I can’t Trent, my ribs hurt to much. And the pressure of Clay helps a lot.” Trent looks to Jason for a minute before turning back to me “it’ll be okay, it’s only for a minute okay.” I nod and take myself of Clay and sit up right causing a sheer of pain to spread through me. Trent grabs his pen light from his bag and tries to shine it in my eyes but I turn my head away causing more pain to hit my ribs. “She’s far to sensitive to light for me to te Jace, but’s she definitely concussed far worse off than Ray.” Trent looks back at me again “I’m sorry the light hurt kiddo, do you think I can feel your ribs. Your breathing more labored now and I think you broke some ribs.” I nod as Trent and Clay slowly take off my body armor. Trent feels my ribs just by touching my shirt sensing that underneath would not be okay. “You definitely broke a rib or two.” My breath hitches as we hit a bumb, causing my labored breathing to come back. “Trent there’s gotta be something you can do for her” asked Clay as I whimpered leaning back into his side. The medic shook his head “as long as we are still rolling in this humvee I can’t. I need to check her lungs but this humvee noise it will overpower her lungs in my stethoscope.” The guys also knew if you had a bad concussion you couldn’t have pain meds for a while so the best medicine in the world right now was clays arm taking the pressure of the young girls chest. Trent did put a finger monitor on me to make sure my oxygen wasn’t plumeting which would indicate a collapse lung. It wasn’t so he moved back to check on Ray who was pretty much awake and coherent now. The team eventually reached the confines of the base allowing the men to take off their helmets and put the safety on their guns. Someone took mine from my arm that was free from clay as well as the side arm from my hip area. They also unclipped my helmet leaving me in my camo, my braids fizzing all over the place. The convey stopped with the guys opening up the back first getting out to help Sonny with the HVT. The sun was coming up so it was easy to make out Eric, Mandy and Lisa who all stood on the tarmac. Two MP take the now hooded HVT from Brock and Sonny as Jason comes back to help Ray from the Humvee. Trent finishes up packing his stuff, slinging it on his back but not taking the monitor off my finger. Ray slides out of the vehicle leaving against his friend as Sonny comes around a puts his arm around his shoulder as well, helping Ray walk. While he was coherent his bell was still wrung. Trent gently touches my shoulder “We will do this on your terms. When ever you feel comfortable moving sweetie we will.” I nod my head and slowly speak up “I don’t think I can walk, hurts to breathe.” Clay and Trent nodded with clay speaking “that was kinda a given Kenzie. Clay will carry you while I grab the bags.” I nod my head fully leaning into Clay. That’s where I watch the sun come up, to afraid to move and accept my pain. Just me and two of my brothers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Medics, Medicine &amp; Migraines </p><p>KT POV </p><p>  As the sun rose Trent and Clay shared a glance with each other. I was more than comfortable leaning against Clay but I had a feeling that Trent wanted for me to not be in the back of a cramped Humvee anymore. Clay gently passed his sniper rifle off to Brock who appeared at the door Cerberus no longer tied to him meaning the dog was off getting pampered by one of the support staff or one of the other team members. Jason had taken Ray inside the bunk room where we’d be calling home for the next day or so as the HVT is interviewed and Mandy does basic tracks on the money. If the hunt remained hot we’d continue to stay in country if not we’d be back in Virginia Beach in no time. Trent throws another bag at Brock who catches it with ease. He slides out of the Humvee, his rifle hitting his butt on the way out causing me to laugh which only hurt my chest even more. He turns around concerned at my cough but smiles when I put my thumb up “was just laughing at your rifle.” Trent smiles “how about the laughing and talking are kept to a minimum until I make sure your okay, BP.” I turn to Clay “What’s BP.” Trent rolls his eyes putting his hands on his hips “what did I just say. Gosh you are so like your older brother, here.” It was the first time one of the guys address another of themselves as any part of my family. Normally that would scare me but it brought an unwavering amount of comfort and security especially in a time like this. Clay tells me he’ll tell me what it means later before continuing “Kenzie my ass is getting numb we are gonna have to move now. I’m gonna slide you to the opening of the humvee, and your gonna wait as I get out and then I can pick you up again. It’s gonna hurt to move and sit up but it’ll be over fast.” I nod to Clay who slides me off his side plopping me upright on the end of the Humvee. I’m in so much pain that Trent has to walk to the edge of the door for me to lean against him so I can take the pressure of my chest. Clay throws his helmet and vest and Brock who once again takes the gear with ease into his arms and shoots me a sympathetic smile. I try and smile back but it’s hard, I had clearly lost a battle with a wall. </p><p> Eventually I’m back in clays arms. My head resting on his shoulder as my chest gets its pressure taken off. People on the base were probably staring as a young girl is carried off of a humvee dressed in camo as a group of tier one operators surround her. Someone opens the door for Clay as we head into what looks like a converted airplane hanger as he heads to an open cot. I close my eyes as the light is to bright in the room causing me to feel dizzy. I’m glad Clays carrying me as I’m pretty sure I’d pass out again. He sets me on a bed but leaves leaving the pressure to return to my chest causing for me to grab it. A gently hand touches mine “Do not touch it Kenzie. It’s going to hurt worse. I promise you after I listen to your breathing you’ll feel a lot better. You’ll probably need a bit of oxygen and your ribs wrapped which will really help. Then I can take a look at your head okay. I think you have a bad concussion okay.” I nod my heads as Trent takes off his gear leaving him in his fatigues. He smiles to me as he grabs some stuff from his bag and sits next to me on the bed. Trent grabs his stethoscope first, which definitely suits the medic. the navy casing makes me smile a bit. He laughs “there’s probably some joke about Navy being my favorite color and I’m in the Navy but I don’t want to make you laugh anymore.” Before Trent starts Sonny comes over “You don’t need to worry about making her laugh Trent don’t think your jokes are gonna do that.” I see the older man roll his eyes and pick up the first thing from his medical bag turn around and hit Sonny right in the head. Trent smirks as Sonny throws what was a roll of guaze back at Trent. This back and forth banter caused me to laugh once again causing more pain. As my face scrunches up Sonny takes that as hint about the seriousness of the incident and leaves the barracks. Leaving myself, Trent, Jason and Ray who was deemed to not have a serious enough concussion which allowed to sleep. Jason was gonna finish his AAR reports so the barracks would be quiet. Trent shakes his head with a smile before turning to me gently grabbing my wrist to check my pulse. That was the easier part of this whole thing. He grabbed his stethoscope once more and starts the process of listening to my lungs, what’s he’s been wanting to do for an hour now. As soon as he tells me to take a deep breath pain spurs through my ribs causing me to an audible noise. My breathing got rougher as it became hard to get a whole breathe in. Trent throws the medical device around his neck and slides off the bed to kneel in front of me. “I just need to look at your head, than I’m gonna give you some medicine okay.” I hear him mutter under his breathe that he’s not sure what to give me due to my weight and age, and he didn’t wanna call that cake eater at Bethesda again. Apparently that guy was a bit of douche. He grabbed his penlight and shined it in my eyes causing me to turn my head away. “You’ve got a nasty concussion kiddo. I’m so sorry but I can’t let you sleep, not for the first twenty four hours. After that you can sleep all you want. I’m gonna wrap your ribs, give you some oxygen okay. I’m gonna go talk to Lisa and Blackburn for a moment okay, but Jason is gonna sit next to you.”</p><p>Trent got up and walked to where the two Navy members are standing his stethoscope bouncing against his chest. The two looked at the medic before the lieutenant commander spoke "how she trent?” the medic smiled softly at the leader “she’s got a nasty concussion, four or five broken ribs which is making her breathing hard. I cant give her pain medicine though, as she can’t swallow pills and all the medicine I have is for adults. So unless you can magically get children’s liquid Tylenol were in for a shitty next few days.” The commander ran his hand through his hair “there’s a NATO hospital a few mikes down the road, we can see if they have anything. It’s worth a shot and I think we should take her to get some xrays as well.” They three nod before going back to KT who was leaning against some pillows clearly uncomfortable. Trent looked at the young girl in pain before looking at the commander “I think we gotta go to NATO.” 

  KT POV 

  I moan as I’m lifted into someone’s arms and carried back outside this time onto a helicopter. It was bumpy and extremely uncomfortable but Trent, Sonny and Brock stayed by me. Cerberus was ordered to stay by Ray, Clay was tasked with helping Mandy with translations to the best he could while Jason finished AAR and also worked with Mandy on talking to the suspect. I lay on a liter which isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world as the helicopter goes on what I told was a ten minute flight. There rest of the guys sit around, simply wearing their vests and side arms. They used the extra headphones form the helicopter crew as they left their helmets in the barracks. I wasn’t wearing any vest, as I wouldn’t be able to breathe with the weight on. This concered the guys but we were reassured this was allied airspace and no one wanted to attack a US medical helicopter. Finally we landed with a thud at the hospital. Brock slid out first than Trent and Sonny. Sonny reaches in and grabs ahold of me before picking me up and carrying me out of the helicopter. We reach the hospital as doctors and nurses run around. I could sense that Brock and Sonny were confused and out of their element but Trent knew what to due “I’m gonna go grab a nurse to see if we can find that Blackburn requested. It shouldn’t be long.” With that medic left and made his way to the nurses station. I lean into Sonnys chest as the pain grew “Eric requested a doctor for me?” Sonny rubbed my back as he responded “Yea sunshine, the commander has connections with folks here. We wanted you in the best hands, trained for handling people like yourself.” I was unsure what Sonny meant by that comment as it either meant kids, or people with abuse but I let it slide. At this point I was to tried to go into an investigation with him.
 
  Eventually Trent came back his arms crossed against his chest causing his short sleeves to rise up a bit revealing his own battle scars on his arm. He subconsciously pulls the sleeves back down aware that others saw. It wasn’t a big deal to him but in a public hospital such as this, he didn’t want anyone getting the wrong impression about him or his charges. “The doctor is busy at the moment according to a nurse. He won’t be able to see Kenzie.” Brock shook his head “Didnt blackburn request him.” Trent nodded “Oh yea he did. I made sure to tell the nurse that. Apparently the doctor was waiting to treat Kenzie and got called into a meeting of some sort. A meeting about the color scheme of the new OR.” Trents voice escalated as he spoke, to the point where his anger showed through. It was incredibly rare for the teammate and medic to act this way but when it came to his team, his brothers, his family there wasn’t anything that was gonna stop him. Sonny spoke up “So we wait than?” Trent nodded “Unfortunately he’s the only option we have. She need’s pediatric medicine and a doctor with his training. Like I said before kids a whole other ballgame when it comes to this kinda thing.”</p><p>With that the group takes some spare seats in a small waiting room as the hospital moves around them. They were silent for the most part, simply playing games on their phones or texting the other members of the team with updates. The three bravo members would occasionally comfort kenize as a coughing attack took over, or she moaned in pain. Eventually these moments became more often and a nurse finally agreed to letting her have an oxygen mask to help her breathe. As Trent was putting the mask on Kenzie Sonny gruntled “We’ve been here for two hours and we are just now getting some oxygen for little sis here.” Trent nodded as he sat back in his chair “They’re not busy, but it’s a NATO hospital. They most think Kenzie is some missionaries or diplomat kid and we’ve her bodyguards or something.” It would make sense as the guys didn’t have any markings of a special forces unit on them. They simply wore their fatigues and vests which had the american, texas and or bravo symbol on them. Since no one knew all to much about bravo they probably thought the symbol was some infantry units or security forces logo. They were blending in to the hospital, and since none of them were dying it wasn’t a top priority. Inside though Brock, Sonny and Trent knew that this was a bad scenario to be in. Three tier one Navy SEALs and an incredibly high valued us military asset couldn’t be left here for to much longer. Trent was never one to pull rank, especially at a hospital but this was getting ridiculous, and with night fall only five hours away they’d didn’t wanna be back on that chopper flying when dusk hits. Cause when dusk hits it doesn’t matter if your in allied airspace and in a US military medical helicopter people will take them out no questions asked. So Trent stood up and went back to the nurses station with Sonny, meaning Kenzie was now snuggled against Brock. Brock knew what they were doing and he couldn’t agree more. They didn’t want to be here any longer and with night fast approaching they needed to see this doctor and fast.</p><p>KT POV </p><p>    Trent looks over at me and than back at the bitchy nurse who wouldn’t even try and have the doctor wrung again. I could tell Sonny ,who was standing next to Trent, was gettin frustrated at her attitude. I knew what they were doing I’m trying to plead to the nurse but it wasn’t working. Suddenly Trent pulls around his military armband that showed his ID. Than it hit me, all of it. I forgot how long we’d been here waiting and as the day went on, their aniexty seemed to grow. We couldn’t be here when dusk came and or nightfall. We’d be in grave danger in the helicopter flying back, and my body couldn’t take a humvee journey. By showing the nurse that they were Navy SEALs maybe she’d call the doctor again or personally pull him out of the meeting but no such thing happened. My two brothers came back with Sonny speaking up first “no use. she thought ole Trent here was lying what a …” Trent showed Sonny a look “my apologies ms myers, petty officer sawyer here has informed me that you cannot hear “potty language” so I will keep my language out of the potty.” Sonny remarks caused me to smile a bit, which was hard as the oxygen mask was forcing oxygen into my body.</p><p>Finally the doctor came out of the back and looked at us. He was somewhat tall  wearing a camo scrub top and gray scrub pants. He didn’t wear a lap coat and had a black stethoscope around his neck. “You guys Eric’s boys.” The guys nodded and stood up, Kenzie now back in Sonnys arms. “Follow me.” Brock followed the doctor as Trent walked beside Sonny carrying the oxygen tank. The group makes it into a small room with the doctor shutting the door. He takes a deep breathe before turning to the group “So sorry about that guys, that nurse is a bitch. I’m Doctor Zac Willows, US Navy. You must be Eric’s team.” The doctor demonar was enough for the group to relax. “I’m Sonny Quinn, this is Brock Reynolds and our medic Trent Sawyer.” The doctor shook each of their hands before looking at the girl who was sitting on the exam bed, oxygen hanging from her face “This must be Kenzie.” The way that the doctor said her name caused the group of tier one operators to be concerned before he smiled at them “It’s okay. Lieutenant Commander Blackburn briefed me on everything, and I have the same secuirty clearnece as you do.” The doctor sensed the group hesitancy once again “I’m a lieutenant commander myself. Went to the Naval Academy, and was in Med School there. Joined the reserves and became a trauma surgeon at Cook County Hospital, Chicago. Than I moved to Boston to take a pediatric trauma fellowship at Boston’s Children’s. Have been here in Afghanistan for the past three months on my fourth tour. I am damm good at my job and know what happened, you can trust me.” With that the doctor turned to Kenzie “Let’s take at those ribs, kiddo.” 

  KT POV  

    It was deemed that Trent was right, and I had four broken ribs. My oxygen would be better in a day or so, but for the time being that tank was to be my best friend. Doctor Willows gave me some liquid children’s medicine and the rest of the stuff to Trent. My concussion was a decent grade and I couldn’t sleep tonight, as concussion checks should be done every two hours. After some thank you’s and drugs we crept back into the helicopter to go back to the barracks. When we get there I’m placed sitting up in one of the beds as the rest of the team spreads out to change. Lisa comes in smiling with some gateorade and Jello O “Figured you’d be able to keep this down and it’s easy to swallow. She spikes the drink with a straw and I try and take the plastic spoon for the Jello O but it wasn’t working. Every time I tried to move pain shot up through my ribs.  Jason laughs as he walks by now wearing jeans, and a Flyers sweatshirt. “I’ll feed her Lisa.” He grabs a piece of luggage to sit on and drags it over taking the side of my bed. I’m glad the oxygen now lays in my nose and not covering my face as the journey was already painful enough. Jason scoops some Jello O onto the spoon and starts making airplane noses. “I’m not a child.” Sonny walks by also now changed “Lill missy your our kid, so suck it up and listen to the melodious sounds of master chief hayes trying to be an airplane.” I laugh and Sonnys comment and smile at Jason who continues to feed me Jello O. This moment felt so weird, wrong but yet right. I was with my new found family, some of the most trained killers in the world yet they were my family. They’d showed they cared, they showed they do anything to keep me safe.

  Eventually as the night goes on everyone crowds around a fire the warmth making me sleepy even though I couldn’t sleep. Clay leans over from his chair next to me and pinch’s my wrist to keep me awake. I smile at him softly as I’m curled up in three blankets, only my head and top part of my chest peaking out in case I stopped breathing. Everyone was drinking Beer or in my case gateorade through a straw. It was a quiet night, and for the first time in a long time I wasn’t afraid. I turn to the group and say a small “Thank You”. They looked confused for a moment but Jason spoke up “Were family and we stick together. I think after today you’ve proved yourself to be apart of this family. With that being said, Welcome to Bravo.” He looked at the group which considered of Clay, Brock, Ray, Sonny, Trent, Cerberus, Lisa and Eric. “We have our own kid, our very own BP.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : Mentions the death of a child</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Tears, and Tests 

</p>
<p> It was soon determined that the HVT information would take longer than a few days to process so, Bravo was to be sent back to Virginia Beach and one of the SEAL Teams in the area would take over the hunt. No one was exactly upset about that as a week in country was all that was needed for the men, and Kenzie to yearn to go home. Kenzie ribs were doing a lot better and she could be off oxygen. Her concussion was still a large concern, but after the twenty hour mark, all she did was sleep.




  </p><p> KT POV </p><p>     I’m awoken from my slumber by the sounds of packing and loud boots, which only made my headache worse. Sonny walks over seeing me awake and feels the urge to comment “Good Morning, Sleep beauty!” His voice sounded just like Maters from Cars and that was enough to worsen my headache. Trent noticed and throw one of cerberus toys that was on the ground by his feet at this head, similar to the guaze from the other day. Clay, Ray and Jason laughed as the shoved clothes into their bags. “First off Sonny it’s not morning, and second what did Trent say about keeping it down.” Clay smiles softly as he spoke grabbing my gear on the ground for me and stuffing it away in my bag. Sonny would never apologize for his actions but he shook his head with a smile and that was an apology enough for me. The late afternoon sun was extremely bright hurting my eyes so I shut them as I stood up. Which, was probably a dumb idea but clay seemed to get that I wasn’t gonna pass out and slide my aviators on my head for me “That better kiddo ?” I give a thumbs up to the group, sitting back down on the military cot, as I wouldn’t admit it but standing up was almost a bad idea for my stomach. Jason spoke up pointing his finger at clay “Clay, you can’t be calling our other kid, kid. Your still our kid, so technically you owe us a case of bear for trying to pawn off your nickname.” Ray shook his head “Jace, the man already owes us four cases of beer this week. He needs enough money to buy the extra beer he’s gonna owe us after it’s confirmed that he messed up the translations the other day.” The guys, laugh causing more pain to my head but I don’t let it show. Anger and self dissatisfaction grows inside of me as I realize I’ve created more issues for clay, and guilt grows as me being injured caused an intelligence failure. If I hadn’t been injured than there wouldn’t be a need for clay to be in trouble. The guys must have noticed my dismayed face but clay was the first to act. “It wasn’t your fault kt. Turns out our HVT speaks Arabic as well, so I was translating and messed up a bit. By you being injuried we actually learned that he was lying about his past and our intelligence failed to get the correct information, so if anything you helped us.” Clays words did help release some of my fears as we set off half way around the world, to be back home. 

 </p><p> Once aboard the plane Trent came over with some drugs for my head and a needle. “This medication is for your head, and this is a sedative. The turbulence is gonna be rough with weather so by sedating you your heads not gonna feel it. But, I’m gonna have to put this on your finger to make sure your breathing as your bruised ribs can effect that.” I understood everything as I swallowed the disgusting cherry flavored children’s medicine from the NATO hospital and moved my arm exposing the bare skin that someone’s NAVY seal t shirt didn’t cover. Already a week into this whole family situation and I was already stealing clothes. I didn’t mind the shot going into me as Trent gently put the finger oxygen monitor on me. He slowly stands up but not before sweeping hair off my face. Trent moves over to put up his hammock while Sonny comes over and sits next to me for take off.  He gently pats his shoulder “try and get some sleep, kiddo. The sedative would take a few minutes to kick in but in the meantime just close your eyes.” I nod and put my head to Sonnys shoulder and feel the plane take off the runway, eventually darkness encloses me as we fly into the night. 


  </p><p> With the pilot confirming they could move around the plane. Jason comes over to Sonny and the asleep young girl resting on his shoulder. He reaches out his arms to take the girl from Sonny who desperately needed to stretch out his legs. Sonny gently moves the girls head so she was sleeping upright before Jason picks her up. Eerily similar to before her head nestled into his neck and her arms wrap around his neck while her legs wrap around his torso. He rubs a cool hand down the young girls back as he would his own daughters. Kenzie felt incredibly light in his arms, and when she was asleep she looked much younger than she actually was. Blackburn came over softly smiling “She asleep ?” Jason nodded “yeah, with the turbulence expected over the Mediterranean Trent decided to sedate her. Her concussions to severe for her to deal with that, so it makes more sense.” The lieutenant commander nodded his head “if you wanna put her down, Ray set up her hammock for her.” Jason shook his head “she feels like she could blow away if I’m not holding onto her. Plus the sedative could mess with her already not perfect breathing so if I’m carrying her at least I can know she’s still breathing.” Eric Blackburn smiled softly, he originally was unsure about this situation and having a thirteen year old translator but she blended into the grove so well. She already had six tier one operators wrapped around her finger and was close to having all of DEVGRU wrapped around as well. “Before we land, we have to talk about Kenzie for a while. I think know that she’s family, you ought to know more about her. I had davis pull her file while you were all on mission. There’s something you should know.” Jason looked at his commanding officer with concern “Most of Bravo met Kenzie, six years ago.” 

</p><p> 
   Jason sits down in his hammock, Kenzie softly resting in hers with Cerberus by her side as the rest of the team talk. Ray, Sonny, Trent, Brock and Clay form a cuticle around their boss trying to provide privacy and have some confidentiality on a cramped plan. Silence encompasses them for a moment before Jason speaks  “She was one of our objectives?” Blackburn nodded and pulls up a file on his laptop showing the group “When she was 7, Kenzie Tara Myers father former army intelligence Captain Finn Myers was working as the ambassador on middle eastern affairs. They lived in the diplomatic green zone. A few months later terrorists killed her father and took her, her twin sister, older half brother and mother hostage. Her older half brother was shortly released as it turns out his father was a large oil baron and had shady business dealings. He’s still alive but goes by his father last name, lives in New Orleans. Her twin sister Kaylee Tabitha had a seizure condition and without her medication, unfortunately she passed away. Reports have it her mother was lifeless after that and eventually died of starvation. When news got out about their capture we were called up, and Jason, Ray and Sonny, Trent and a rookie Brock were sent in on Bravo to get her out.” Once Blackburn finishes the rest of the group remains silent. Jason shakes his head running his hands through his hair “How did we not remember ?” It was clear emotions had taken its toll of him. “You’ve done hundreds of ops in the mean time. Plus Army Rangers took over Kenzie care once we got her out. Her father was a former ranger and was still close with several men within the unit that helped rescue her. Her records say she was sent to her Harvard Professor grandparents in Boston. She moved to New Orleans after her grandparents got a job at Tulane. There she learned multiple different languages, global affairs and spent regular time with her fathers old unit learning self defense and weaponry. By eleven, she was a high valued asset with a big target on her back. That’s when her grandparents were killed in a car accident and she got put into protective custody of the United States Army Rangers. She was doing well there for a while with  fathers former unit. But two months into that accommodation that unit was ambushed in Afghanistan and she got passed to the next unit that rescued her, us. Apparently it’s taken a little over a year for her to get paper work, and physically, mentally ready but she’s here now. Her records also show multiple past cases of abuse in the last two years as she bounced from foster home to protective custody with different army and navy units.” Blackburn pulls out a thick file and passes it to Trent who briefly looks at the summary page “fourteen broken ribs, three broken arms, a broken check bone, multiple concussions,  two  fractured skull, two broken legs, teeth knocked out, shattered ear drums, bruised kidneys. It just goes on …” Normally the Bravo medic was quite and stoic but his emotions seemed to be overwhelmed by the sheer amount of abuse this little girl, who was sleeping soundly in her hammock had faced. Blackburn sucks in a breathe before speaking once more, he had to tell them the worst news about this “She doesn’t remember anything from her last. She knows she lived in the Middle East but having a twin and older half brother, she doesn’t remember any of it. Doctors have confirmed its psychological, and we aren’t supposed to push anything. Apparently she could have a huge psychotic break if she remembers. This is all classified and Kenzie can not know we know. Questions about her grandparents are okay, and anything about New Orleans is okay. You can ask her anything light, but she could breakdown if that wall between her past is broken down.” By now tears streamed down the faces of most of the guys on the team. This child had just saved their lives and added onto the agonizing list of previous injuries. She risked it all for them, and now it’s up to Bravo to make it up to her. Make up for forgetting, make up for her pain and be her family. 

</p><p> 
   Eventually the guys went their separate ways to try and digest the information they were just told, which leads to a restless night. The only peaceful sleeper is Kenzie. 

</p><p> KT POV 

   </p><p> Softly, I’m awoken with still seven hours to go in the flight. The sedation has worn off and my head is pounding but apparently the worst of the bad weather is over and that no more sedation was needed. Trent comes over after my feet hit the metal ground and kneels in front of me. His eyes look tired and concerned but he cracks a smile “Good sleep ?” I smirk at him “Real nice, thanks for the drugs. Does this make you my dealer now?” He laughs “of course, but at least I’m a certified one.” Trent gets serious though for a moment “if you ever think about doing drugs though, we all will kill you and than revive you. I’m serious about this Kenzie.” Trents concern was enough to make me nod my head, feeling comforted in the fact that they would be that protective over me. With that he hands me more liquid cherry shit and takes the monitor off my finger “that shit is nasty, Trent.” As he shakes his head “yeah, never bought into the whole flavoring as a kid myself. Other than the lasting side effects of horrible branding how are you feeling.” My head was pounding and I felt like I was gonna puke but I gave a faint thumbs up. Trent rolled his eyes before standing, grabbing his medic bag from below his hammock that was near mine. “I know your lying. So this is when you say your fine and than I just do my own thing because a) your not and b) technically our medical decisions are left in Bravos hands now, so be honest.” Against my own personal will, I gave him the rundown on how I feel. He nods his head and grabs his penlight from his bag, fuck! I push my small pillow into my face to avoid the medical device. I wasn’t a toddler but damm, my attitude was near close one. Ray one of the resident dads of the group came over sensing the medics frustration and unsureness. Ray kneeled down next to my face, that was not covered by the pillow. “Hey sweetheart. Think Trent can check your eyes ? We just want to make sure your heads okay?” Rays calming attitude was enough for me to turn back to face the medic and slowly sit up, which caused the room to spin. Someone grabs ahold of my arms for me gently “Woah, easy kiddo.” I open my eyes to see Sonny now next to Ray and Trent. Trent got more urgent as he proceeded to open another part of his kit, the IV starter. I had yet to have one, as my concussion didn’t require them but I wagered I was pretty dehydrated and weak from refusing to each much over the last few days. “Sonny, can you grab Jason.” Jason eventually came over and Trent instantly looked at his “Boss can you poke her finger with this?” I flinch away from Jason but Trent gently grabs my hand. “It’s okay. Jason’s a medic too, along with Clay. They’re not up to my level of training. I can basically do field surgery, while they are essentially paramedic status.” I nod, surprised by that but knew most of the guys were at least EMT basic. Jason looks at me for a moment as if asking for premission, so I nod my head allowing him to do it. Right as Jason, clinches the button of the blood sugar device. Blood seeps onto the strip and with that I pass out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> KT POV 

</p><p>conditions and the scheming world of fake yet real contracts</p><p>  I awake to the sound of medical devices beeping and soft voices around me. There’s no sound of airplane engines, and the room smells like bleach rather than jet fuel meaning I’m no longer on the plane. My eyes slowly open to see Eric Blackburn drinking coffee with Jason as they talk amongst themselves. Sonny’s on his phone, and Clay’s reading some book in Arabic on the ground. Trent, Brock and Cerberus seem to be missing from the group. It takes a minute for someone to notice I’m awake, as Clay looks up from his book to notice my eyes focused on him. Clay springs from the floor kicking Sonnys leg in the process. Sonny looked as he was going to say something to Clay but softly smiled instead “Welcome back sleeping beauty.” I try and sit up but stops me “Let me just raise the head up the bed for you. Don’t try and sit up by yourself.” I lay back down on the bed and am mechanically placed into a sitting position allowing me to get a much better view of everyone, and the room. It was hard to gage what type of hospital I was in as there were no obvious markings of it being a children’s ward. They’re was a gaming system attached the TV and a couch under a window at the far end of the room but nothing else. Jason comes over and kneels next to the bed “I know you’re probably pretty confused right now, but until the doctor comes back just rest.” That wasn’t the answer I wanted nor thought I derserved. There was a faint knock on the door, causing Sonny to pick up his phone as if it was to record a video. The door to the room suddenly swung open and in walked Trent and Brock dressed in scrubs as if they were hospital orderlies, pushing a gurney. Blackburn rolls his eyes as Sonny, Clay and Jason burst out laughing. The two members of the team in scrubs stop the gurney and pull away the cloth over the object on it. Under the cloth was Cerberus who instantly jumped off the gurney and ran over to my bed side. He looked around seeing if he could jump on, but the bed was to high, even for an agile Navy SEAL. Cerberus turned his head to look at his father/ handler and Brock nodded walking over easily picking up the pup. He crawled into an easy spot next to me seemingly aware of the wires and IV lines across my upper body and arms careful to avoid them. I rest my hand on his head before looking up at the group “Why didn’t you just walk him in ?” Brock laughed lightly “This isn’t a military hospital meaning Cerberus can’t walk right in. We tried that but that bitch Nurse Juile said that unless it’s a registered therapy dog, Cerberus can’t come in.” Trent spoke next “So we decided to create a little mission and sneak the hair missile in. We figured if we looked like orderlies no one would think twice, so we decided to borrow  the scrubs and the gurney. It was the easiest way to get him past the nurses station and that nurse.” The group high fives each other while Blackburn muttered something about dealing with children. Right as the celebration was ending the curtain swung open and in walked a nurse. Everyone froze, while Brock and Trent put their hands in the air as if they were surrendering. The nurse rolled her eyes but her mouth drop at the site of Cerberus next to me on the bed. “WHAT IS THAT ANIMAL DOING HERE!” So this must be nurse Juile. 

</p><p>Brock and Trent put down their hands as the nurse puts her hands on her hips. “I explicitly told these two to not bring that thing in here. I will have to call hospital secuirty to escort you out.” Blackburn face was stoic as he stepped in front of his two SEALs “Ma’am that truly won’t be necessary. These men were just trying to help, and I can personally guarantee they won’t do that again. I can also guarantee that, the dog will provide more comfort, and aid to that little girl than anything else.” The nurse wasn’t swayed by the commander “That animal can carry diseases and risk infection that she can’t be exposed to.” The rest of the group began to protest especially Brock who knew that his pup was far from being a walking disease carrier “Ma’am, that animal is considered to be a NAVY SEAL. And for diseases quiet frankly, this hospital seems to give Kenzie here a much higher chance of being exposed to any infection. So, you will let the dog stay, and for that matter you will let us stay.” Everyone in the room was stumped. Brock was one of the quieter guys on the team, with a huge heart and clearly that was showing. That and his undenying love for Cerberus who was know staring the nurse down as if he was aware of the slander about him that was being throw around. The nurse was now quiet, and looked at that group “Can I at least look at my patient, or will that be a problem too?” Cerberus seemed to have other ideas as when the nurse got close to Kenzie he started to snarl and roughly bark at her, as if she was a hostile. Sonny spoke up “our pup is a lot smarter than he seems, he knows an enemy when he see’s one.” Blackburn shot Sonny a pointed look before speaking “Cerberus is incredibly protective of his people, when he’s on a target it’s hard to get his off.” The nurse rolled her eyes at the commander earning a sharp dismay from Trent who wasn’t pleased with her attitude. “Can’t you just call him off.” Brock looked at her “He’s a dog. I didn’t command him to do anything, if he thinks there’s a threat he’s gonna alert us. Can’t really call off a feeling.” By now Bravo was getting annoyed and the nurses attitude was remaining the same. The nurse once again tried to get closer but Cerberus continued to growl softly. Sensing the trouble brewing between the nurse and Cerb Trent spoke up tossing his truck keys to Clay. “Grab my bag. It’s under the second row of seats.” Clay nodded and left the room. Nurse Juile rolled her eyes at him and lunged at Cerberus “Get off this bed!” Brock immediately stepped in between the nurse and his dog to calm Cerberus down before he bites anyone. Cerberus almost instantaneously stopped his negative reaction and began to wag his tail as his dad rubbed his head. Jason looked at the nurse before speaking “get out and don’t come back.” The nurse crossed her arms “I need to make sure my patient isn’t dying.” Right then Clay came into the room and threw Trents large medical bag at him, which he caught with ease. Jason pointed to him and than looked at the nurse “From now and until she leaves. He’ll make sure she doesn’t do that. So you should leave, and get your supervisor to come in here. Also get the doctor too. I think we are over staying our welcome here, and need to leave.” With that and Sonny’s intimating stance the nurse left in a dash outside the room. 

 </p><p> The rest of the hour was quiet and it was determined that Kenzie wasn’t dying, and for that matter wasn’t close to at all. Her blood sugar had come back up, all that was needed know was the doctor to get her medication. According to the doctor the tests showed Kenzie wasn’t diabetic but had serve hypoglycemia, meaning her blood sugar tanked. It was caused by her long term malnutrition she suffered from her kidnapping and years of abuse essentially permanently damaging her body. As her concussion made her sick to her stomach she didn’t eat, already starkly thin combined the symptoms that were masked by common concussion symptoms they’re was no way of knowing. Bravo stood around the room waiting for the doctor to return with some glucose shots. They hadn’t had another run in with Nurse Juile, but her supervisor hadn’t visited them yet. They were prepared to fight her as well. Another knock on the door caused Bravo to be ready, but as the curtain rolled back a sigh of relief came over them. Alpha Two, Derek who regulared rolled with Bravo and was considered to be a brother was married. His lovely wife Trish was a pediatric nurse and it so happens she was the supervisor on duty. Trish leaned against the door now that the curtain was open and smiled at the group. She had her brown hair in a bun, and was wearing a white marvel scrub top with navy scrub pants. Her look was a lot different than the pink flowery scrubs of nurse Juile. Sonny tipped his hat at Trish “Ma’am” Trish laughed “Boys, I have Juile telling me about some mutiny that just happened.” Everyone was quite waiting for the wrath of her but she smiled “Quite frankly it was damm near time.” Everyone laughed and hugs, fist bumps and high fives were shared. Trish came over to Cerberus who was wagging his tail and leaning into her. “Hiya boy! Was that mean nurse trying to get you out of her.” He seemed to nod his head at her command. Kenzie looked at the nurse who easily blended in with the group, and was accepted by the dog with love. She looked at Kenzie before smiling “I’m Trish. You probably haven’t met my husband Derek yet but he rolls with these guys a lot. He’s Alpha 2, and their medic.” Kenzie nodded her head “Nice to meet you.” Sonny spoke up “Trish here is one of the very few medical people we can stand, mostly because she will kick our ass out of her if we don’t behave.” Trish smiled turning to Sonny “Oh, I will kick your ass. Than I’m calling Naima, and we all know you guys will not be living if I call her.” The guys all laughed before Ray turned to Kenzie “My wife Naima , is an emergency room nurse.” With that the young girl understood and smiled as the adults in the room talked amongst themselves. She slowly closed her eyes as a warning comfort encompassed her. 

</p><p> KT POV 

</p><p> Eventually the doctor came in with the medication for me. He brought out a needle, and informed me that it was a glucose shot. I gave him a faint nod as he hoisted the sleeve of my hospital gown the smell of disenfectant filling my nose. The smell made me slightly weasy, as my concussion symptoms came back full force. As the smell increases my nausea making my reach over to Cerberus to pet him as a way to calm myself. I slightly flinch as the needle goes in but give a thumbs up to the group who was still there. The doctor gave a prescription to Trent informing him that for the next two weeks while my blood sugar normalized I needed these shots every twelve hours. After that a good diet, monitoring and the occasional shot would do the trick. He signs my discharge papers allowing me to leave. I look around for a change of clothes greatful to see that my backpack lay on the ground next to a cabinet. Blackburn looks at the group “Why don’t we give Kenzie some space so she can change.” I give a small smile to the commander but look down at my arms and chest that were covered in wires and IV lines. “Umm, slight problem.” Trent and Jason look at each before snapping on gloves and taking off the wires and pulling out the matching IV in my arms. The superhero bandaids they put on was somewhat comical and provided a much needed break from the high emotion environment. Now I’m free I kick  them out so I can get changed which was proving to be slightly difficult. I couldn’t really stand without feeling like I was gonna out which makes putting on a pair of sweatpants incredibly difficult. As I try and yank the pants up, my foot hits part of side table causing me to swear “SHIT !” There was a faint knock on the door “Kenzie, you okay in there ?” I nod my head before quickly replying  “yeah, im good.” Eventually the pants are on, and my shirt but my shoes seemed to tedious to put on. The curtain swings open and in walks nurse Juile with a wheelchair much to the dismay of bravo who walk in with her. “She’s gonna need to put on her shoes, and than we can get her to the chair.” Jason rolled his eyes before looking at me “shoes aren’t gonna be needed if her feet don’t touch the ground.” The nurse looked at him confused before Sonny comes over and kneels in front of me. I climb onto his back lacing my arms loosely around his neck for a piggyback ride. The nurse was once again stumped and fuming about protocol being violated, but nothing more was said as we walked out of the room and out of the hospital. Nurse Juile stood in the hallway her arms crossed, staring angerly at us. Before I could think twice about, I turn my head around and lift up finger making dead eye contact with her the whole time while I do so. Cerberus who was walking tied to brocks waist looked up and me and gave a good bark. No one gets away with hurting my newfound family wether that be one of my brothers or our beloved pup.

</p><p> The team exit the hospital relived to be out of that environment. Having been at the hospital for almost a day and a half the team decides to go their separate ways agreeing to meet up sometime that week for a barbecue. Having space what is what kept them going this whole time, and they wouldn’t be far from each other. Plus they text each other multiple times a day so communication wasn’t completely shot off. A man walked out of a small sedan walking toward the group of Bravo. Kenzie whose sitting in the bed of Jason’s truck turns her head, rolling her eyes at the man. Jason sensed her frustration and turned to her “You know him?” Kenzie nods her head as the group of bravo stand protectively in front of her. “That’s my case worker. Since we aren’t on a mission, time to head to a foster home.” Jason turned to her “What are you talking about, Kenzie Tara?” With his look, and command all of bravo turn to the young girl who blows out a steam of air. “I’m talking about my contract with the US Navy.” The rest of bravo looks at her knowing, knowing that her contract was fake. She was in their protective custody, and was a high valued US military asset. They also knew she was required to be in foster care, as none of them had any legal rights to her. That was the part that stung, They couldn’t do anything legal wise unless she was with them, and it’s all because of some stupid cake eater rule.

 </p><p> KT POV 

</p><p>   I instantly felt as though I shared too much with the team as they look at me. Obliviously they had to have some idea about my contract, I mean that’s why I’m here. I get paid to help translate that’s simply it. Ray looked at me with a soft smile “Right, your contract. Sorry forgot about that.” The topic was quickly changed, which felt odd but my social worker Rodney came over. Rodney was my social worker ever since I moved to Virginia Beach from New Orleans a year and a half ago, and he wasn’t exactly the best at his job. Rodney walks over to the group and motions to me “Kenzie we don’t have all day your new family is expecting you before dinner. Also sitting in a truck bed isn’t going to look good on your record.” Jason sizes up the much younger and smaller man, instantly making me roll my eyes. “You must be Kenzie’s team. Ah,yes. Well, it’s time to go.” Trent looks at the man, holding my bag of medication “She needs these before she goes.” Rodney snorts back “I entrust you’ll help her when she’s with you guys. Having medications, let alone needles requires further screenings. So, that’s going to stay with you, and when you see her tomorrow you can just give it to her than.” The boys were about to speak up but I knew they were getting close to erupting and that could cause a fight. I obviously knew we had a few days down, but I wasn’t going to say anything to Rodney, so I played along. “See you guys tomorrow.” With that I jump down from the truck bed and with a soft wave head with Rodney. Apart of me wants to run as I wave goodbye to my team, my family but I know that won’t do me any good. So I sit back in the car, and stare out to the window.
 </p><p> As I watched soft snow dance in the cold air Rodney explained my new foster family. There was Peter the father whoas a high school math teacher, Jeanie the mom whose a manicurist and their son Arthur whose sixteen. Rodney pulled into the long  drive of a somewhat decrepit old farm, that clearly hadn’t been a farm for some time. Instantly a bad feeling sinks inside of me, something wasn’t sitting right with this house. Maybe it was personal or my last year of abusive homes but alarm bells rang in my head, not including my concussion. Rodney slowly knocks on the door causing panic to arise in me. Slowly the old wooden door opens and standing there is my new foster family, literally no turning back now.  

  The introduction were short and quaint with Kenzie avoiding getting off on the wrong foot at all costs. Shortly after Rodney left Jeanie informed the girl  that she’d be walking or taking the bus to her job. The Vincent Family didn’t know anything about her job, other than she had to go daily. Dinner was double fried chicken pot pie which Kenzie couldn’t eat more than two bites off before flaming she was tired and headed downstairs to the finished basement that would be her new room. It wasn’t an awful bedroom, which was the only positive for her. 

</p><p> KT POV

  </p><p> Grateful that Trent packed me some extra food I could actually eat I slowly open the package of peanut butter and cheese crackers. It was an easy food for me to consume and not nearly as rich as that pie. I plug my phone in, surprised to see my number was added to a group chat called : The Navy’s Greatest Assets (and Sonny). Softly I smile at the name before turning of my phone which when plugged in blew up with messages. The emotions of the day had taken its toll rendering me unable to fully read all of them but my heart was warmed. And for one thing. I have never felt more safe and protected in a most likely unsafe environment than all previous moments in my life combined. Why wouldn’t I be ?! I mean I have the The Navy’s Greatest Assets (and Sonny), only a text away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cooking up secrets</p><p> KT POV 
</p><p> I toss and turn most of the night unable to fall asleep due to the incredibly loud yelling of the Vincent’s. Apparently something about money with Peters gambling habits and Jeanine not retaining enough clients. Eventually sun light streams in forcing me to get out of bed. I knew I’d be going to base today, as that is what the Vincent’s are forced to do. I’d probably run some laps somewhere and do some translations, and than just clean my new cage area. I check my phone and the group chat I was added to last night full of good mornings, and asking me what my plans were for the day. I ignore those as they were stuff that would be hard to answer with out raising alarm to the guys on a day no alarm needed to be raised. One name stands out from the rest *CLEAR, THUNK*. Im not sure who it is at first but I quickly realize the name stands for Trent. Ohh, I get it now. Medics shock people and the CPR machine goes, clear. I guess I can thank Sonny for creating all my contacts while I passed out in the hospital. Real funny there Quinn, real funny. I’m not even going to ask how he did it but I was surprisingly greatful he did make them. I pull up trents message : 
*CLEAR, THUNK* : there’s a test kit in your cage area. check before you do anything. derek and full metal are gonna check on you. derek will give you both your shots. let me know if you need anything, see you later kiddo.</p><p>With that I smile softly and get changed for the day still feeling the effects of my low blood sugar immensely, as well as my lack of sleep. The Vincent’s are awake as I walk upstairs, and Jeanie acknowledges me. Which serves as a surprise “you’ll need to walk yourself to your, job.” I quickly nod and grab my backpack sensing that last night argument had dampened the mood and my safety would be at risk this morning. The Vincent’s farm, if you even wanna call it that’s a two hour walk or an hour run from base. As a faint snow falls softly and bitter wind cuts through my donation bin north face jacket I begin the dreadful walk. As I head towards the base a reminder pops through my head. With each walk and each day traveling by myself it would bring me closer to my family. Plus walking to work gets out of that horrific house, and gets me somewhere same. After last night those two values have become the upmost importance to me.</p><p> Thankfully the guards at the gates didn’t think anything of me walking in. It was quite still only seven thirty in the morning, but you could tell that things were going to lively today. Well, not so lively as Bravo wasn’t coming into today. Speaking of Bravo I made my way into the cage room to see an extra area in the corner with my name on the outside wire “BP area.” I still wasn’t sure what BP meant but I sort of digged the call sign. Unlike the other cages there was no pictures or flags, just simply my equipment and a black military laptop on the shelf. Nothing personal, nothing that said it belonged to a young girl. Everyone cage was so personal but mine felt thrown together and cold. This sense of coldness brought me back to the harsh reality of my contract. The reality that I would never be a normal kid let alone a normal teenage girl. 

</p><p> As I sat in my cage criss cross on the ground looking around I decided right than and there the ball is now in my court. If I want to be normal I have to live with my new normal, and that starts with making the cage my own. My equipment in a plain green military duffle with a backpack off a corner. Inside the duffle is my vest, helmet and camo clothing. Technically due to my age my guns couldn’t be with me. I could use them in the field but in the mean time they were in someone else’s, most likely Sonny or Clays, cage. The backpack, a plain black north face, wasn’t the one I carried with me. The one I carried with me was my military backpack, and today only carried my workout clothes. I softly smile as I opened the somewhat more personal item. The bag is full once I open it, and immediately a smile grows on my face. Wrapped with a rubber band are five separate bundles of different military t shirts, each bundle from a different member of bravo. The shirts would all be to big on me for sure, but they provided me a small sense of comfort. Below the bundles is a hard light blue case pencil case which didn’t make much sense until I opened it. So this was what trent was talking about it regards to my blood sugar monitor. A small device lays inside along with a few needles, Trent most likely having the rest and the guys having a shot or two in their small medical bags as well. I carefully set it aside and continue to dig through the bag, like a kid on Christmas morning. There’s a new deck of cards along with UNO and travel scrabble, and there’s a small note attached :<br/>
- Figured that ratty deck of yours won’t  hold up with the amount of time you’ll  be spending on planes with us<br/>
I’m not sure who got the cards and scrabble but the sentiment hit home. Below the small gift lay an envelope. I carefully open the envelope inside to see a Bravo Patch, one most of the guys wear on some part of their vest. There was a picture as well inside the envelope. I smile softly at the memory of just a week ago, as the picture displays me laughing my braids hitting my back with oxygen nose piece on my face. I’m laughing at clay and sonny and next to me you can see Brock, Jay, Ray and Trent laughing as well. It was the night of the campfire, when they officially welcomed me to the bravo family. Softly tears begin to fall as I think back. Within days of knowing me these five men become my older brothers, became those dads I wished I had growing up. Sure I had my grandpa but the former gulf war army lieutenant colonel turned professor was no father figure. He taught me languages, and foreign policy not compassion, love or anything of value. Within a week I’ve learned more about those qualities than my whole life. I open the envelope to find another note  along with a ratty old flip phone.<br/>
- Kenzie Tara Myers, welcome to Bravo. Davis took this picture of us and wanted you to have it. It’s time to make that cage your own, this seemed like the perfect picture to start it with. The patch is something you wear with pride and honor, but it’s more than a patch. It’s something that connects us to each other and to our brothers both alive and fallen. It connects us to the values of the brotherhood and the values of family. It is what identifies us as who we are, SEALs. You too will know wear the patch. We don’t have an arm patch for you yet, but maybe one day. For now your our BP. The phone is secret, and there’s only eight numbers programmed in. This phone is for you to call us in case of emergencies, in case anything happens at a foster home. If something does happen press star one and it will immediately send a distress signal to our phones. While it may look ratty this phone has the technology to be tracked and emit a tracking signal even after it is broken. This phone is for your safety and needs to be kept with you at all times.<br/>
I read the note over again, and quickly stash the phone into my old military backpack. The patch goes on my vest, next to the american flag patch. I look around for tape for my photo but don’t see any, so for now it sits on my shelf. There’s nothing more in the bag, so I carefully put it on a hook in the cage and simply sit on the ground. I must have been in there a while simply sitting like that as the door to bravos cage room opens and I hear the sounds of military boots. My cages at the far end and expect for the faint light coming from the window there isn’t much to help whoever is in here find me. My heart starts to race as thoughts of my past run through my head, the safety of the past hour going out the window. My heart starts beating inside my chest, my palms being to sweat as the footsteps grow louder. Think KT, think, who could be here this early in the morning on a day when Bravo for sure has off. You are a translator on a tier one, Navy SEAL team, use your brain. Suddenly loud voice booms out “So where’s the kid ? Trent said she’d come in right ?” Even though the voice was loud and scared me a bit, I immediately thought back to the text from earlier, which was sent to reassure me that a Derek and Full Metal was going to check on me. This voice must belong to the one of them as it’s the only logical thing my brain and conjure. Afraid of the possibility of upsetting the men if I continue to hide I slowly stand off the ground and move into the light where they can see me. Both men softly smile at me with pity in their eyes as they look me up and down. The oversized Tulane sweatshirt and torn up jeans along with my beat up running shoes must give them a scaring illusion to my physical state. Which guaranteed isn’t much better than the clothes I’m wearing. Thankfully I pulled my hair into braids this morning but to their trained eye my dark circles and bony face were signs of illness or exhaustion, to which I have a bit of both. I stand their a little confused unsure wether to speak or not but the two operators sense my concern as the taller and bigger of the two speaks first. “I’m Scott ah Full Metal. Alpha One.” I nod my head as the other speaks “I’m Derek, Alpha Two, and you must be Kenzie.” I softly smile still nervous to speak. “Nice to meet you guys.” 
</p><p> 
Full Metal picks me up placing me on the center table in the cage room as Derek grabs my kit from my cage. My legs swung gently with nerves as I’m surrounded by new people. Metal didn’t say much as his second in command gently took my hand and stabbed it. We make brief eye contact but nothing long, its almost like there afraid around me. Honestly, I’m probably more afraid of them. The silence was broken by the beeping of the device, my numbers are low. Metal looks at Derek “She okay ?” The medic nods smiling at me “you’ll need to eat and I’m gonna give you a shot.” I nod my head and hold out my arm not even blinking causing Derek and Metal sharing a glance. Seconds later I feel a small pin prick but nothing major and I look up at the two operators. “Thanks for that. I’ll see you guys later.” I try and leave this incredibly awkward environment but Metal stops me before I can hop off the table. “No can do little Missy, you need food and another check in thirty minutes.” I smile softly at them “I can handle that.” Derek ,who was securing the needle in a bio hazard bag smiles, “Yeah that’s not happening because you are going to ignore our orders and go to the range and or translate some recordings in your email. So, we are going to take you away from here to get you some real breakfast.” I put my hands up my hips in defiance “we’re on a military base, what real food is there ?” 
</p><p> 
I smile as Metal slides the food across the table in the DEVGRU team kitchen. “So this is what you meant by real breakfast? Do I get to tell the guys about this or is it need to know?” Metal and Derek laugh as they lean against the counter “yeah, keep this on the download kid.” I smile as I take a bite out of the English muffin my words coming out muffled by the food “Howd you learn how to cook?” Derek laughs but speaks “chew and swallow sweetheart don’t need you choking.” Metal smiles at me “I’m the oldest of five with four younger sisters. My oldest sister is ten years younger than me so I helped out a lot when I was in high school had to learn how to cook as my mom worked back to back shifts as a nurse and my dad was a paramedic.” As I listen to metal tell me his first story about cooking his younger sisters food a warm smile grows on my face and laughter fills the air. I feel apart of a real family, a real brotherhood, something I’ve been looking for my whole life. 
</p><p> 
Eric Blackburn was about to walk into the team kitchen to grab another cup of coffee but is stopped by Lisa Davis. “What’s the issue, Davis ? I’ve had to deal with Charlie’s team dog biting one of Bravos support. Beau is trying to justify it but it seems he may have been trying to play a prank that went wrong. I need this coffee Davis so why aren’t I being allowed in.” Lisa stared down her superior before nudging her head in the direction of the room. The lieutenant commander couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of him. Kenzie sat on a barstool laughing with Metal wearing some kitschy apron and chefs hat waving his arms around and Derek standing there laughing hysterically grabbing his chest. “Davis you catching this ?” Lisa smiled pulling out her phone “Already done. It can be printed like a real  photo in an hour.” The lieutenant commander smiled “good, make sure she has tape to help decorate her cage. I think my coffee can wait.” With that the lieutenant commander leaves this time with a smile on his face. 
</p><p> 
My numbers come up to the point they are worthy of such entitlements such as a long run. Of course the run was on a Bravo pre approved course in the middle of a navy base. For me being their translator they sure were being overprotective of me but I understand. I’m a twelve year old girl working in the government because of some contract that my stupid grandfather worked out before he died. That man was nothing if not methodical, and he was a bastard. The boys would hate me using that language but right now I didn’t really care. Even after the earlier relaxed encounter with Metal and Derek my body was shaking, and I just needed to clear my head. The lack of sleep as of late from my injuries, illness and fighting was getting to me but my thoughts were becoming encroaching. A good ten mile run would just be what I needed, and with a change of clothes into one of my fathers old army ranger long sleeved shirts and a pair of running shorts even though snow remained to fall. I start off on the course. I don’t talk about my father much, as I don’t know much about him. I did spend time with his unit for a while after my grandfather died, my grandfather had tried to secure a contract with the army for me and it worked till some degree. My fathers whole former team was killed in an explosion in Afghanistan, two months of me working with them. Apparently my contract caught the attention of the SEALs and some clause within that contract allowed me to be here. I don’t question it though because I’m here. Running as a need to know person surrounded by the military greatest assets and of course Sonny. Eventually I finish the long course, and stop at the end huffing and puffing a bit from the cold air. The run did great things for me, and I realize that I’m meant to be here. I’m meant to be here with these men for some weird reason. I’m here to undue the legacy of my grandfather and become my own person. The snow continues to fall as I sit down on the cold Virginia dirt. Today was the start of my new job, my new family and I’ve worked to hard to loose it. Deep inside fear rises of the Vincent’s home tonight, but I had a plan for that. I would stay with them, and gather intel on them. Something is up with that family and I need to know. I’m tough and can take whatever they dish out but I’m not sensing another foster kid in there. If their clean their clean, but I’m not so sure they are. I don’t trust Rodney, but I trust bravo and they trust me. They have saved hundreds if not thousands of lives on their top secret missions, and now it’s time for me to join them. Not only on their mission but start my own mission, it’s my turn to save lives especially the lives of other kids in the system. That starts with the Vincent’s and will hopefully end with the firing Rodney Daniels as a case worker for the Virginia Department of Family and Child Services.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : mentions and alludes to child abuse (no actual scenes are written out)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KT POV</p><p> After my run and ultimate decision to go on my own mission in regards to finding the truth about the Vincent’s and Rodney I head back to my cage, surprised to see a roll of tape and another photo on the lonely shelf. Someone must have seen me with Derek and Metal, and even though it’s slightly weird the picture provides me an immense amount of comfort and gives me a large smile. I half haserdly hang up to the two photos as I glance around to the other cages that are chalked full of them. The first part of my mission and plan to get Rodney removed from being a case worker would be to call him to ask for permission to go to my families storage unit. After I moved from New Orleans a lot of the stuff from my grandparents was put in storage here in Virginia Beach, and by law I had to have access to it because copies of my birth certificate and other important documents are in the unit. If Rodney didn’t give me access I’d have the right to launch a formal complaint against him. I don’t have enough dirt on the Vincent’s so I can’t actively pursue that route just yet. Rodney would have to wait though as I did have to get some work done, which consisted of listening to tapes for Mandy of interrogations. I look around my cage for somewhere to sit but come up empty due to the lack of supplies I have, once again reminding me of the nature of my being. I carefully lower myself to the cold concrete ground and grab my computer from the shelf. I plug my headphones in and pull up a clean document to begin my translations. I look out the small window on the rest of the base bustling around for lunch, and think of what it would be like to do that in school. I never go to school, or have that experience of having friends of my own age for that matter. These thoughts continue to cloud my head as I continue to listen to the translations. I shake my head in an attempt to clear them from my mind, as if that was even possible. Who needs friends and school anyway? I now have my own mission, and that’s to due my job, get Rodney fire and figure out what’s going on with the Vincent’s. Saving people’s lives is what matters, and if I can save even one child’s life by finding out the truth than that trumps any sort of normalcy I could have. I shake my head one more time and focus on the shaky video from some interrogation area on a base in Afghanistan. This was my job, and people’s lives depended on me. 

</p><p> Scott Carter and Derek Lucas were the last two from Alpha team to leave their cage room. They’d been tasked with staying until late to finish some training as well as making sure Bravos latest acquire  was probably medicated as well as given a ride home, or with her foster family. As the men open the door to the Bravo Cage room all the lights expect one in the furthest cage are off. The faint glow of a computer screen could be seen as well while the men make their way into the cage. It was the emptiest out of all of them, and gave a stark contrast to the young girl on the floor. Kenzie has fallen asleep her head gently resting on her chest, her military computer open with what looks like dozens of pages of translations. Her braids were all over the place, and she was still wearing a long sleeve ARMY shirt and long running shorts, meaning she’d been on some workout and immediately went to work afterwords. Metal looked at Derek with a sad small smile “what are we going to do with this kid, she’s almost as bad as Clay.” Derek shook his head before carefully closing the computer as the documents already automatically save. He carefully places it inside his own backpack, as he knew the young girl couldn’t bring it to her foster home due to secuirty concerns. Metal has taken the liberty to take the headphones out of KTs ears and placed them in her military backpack. The only job know was to wake the girl who clearly needed sleep, her deep dark under eye circles and bones body evidence to that. Metal looks at his best friend before shaking his head “I hate doing this. Can’t we just give her shot and you can take her home to stay with you and Trish?” Derek wishes he could do that as he can his wife are both certified foster parents. “I wish Scott, and I’m surprised that her foster worker didn’t put her with us. I can make some calls to find out the name of her case worker, and than see if we can try and get her into our custody.” Metal nods his head softly before gently reaching his arm out wake Kenzie. Derek smiles at his best friend whose kick ass demeanor went out the window as he kneels down to Kenzie. “Sweetie, can you wake up. It’s Metal and Derek, we aren’t going to hurt you.” Kenzie stirred awakes her eyes bursting open by the touch of someone’s hand on her arm. “It’s okay Kenzie, it’s just us.” The young girl took a clam before looking outside “it’s dark. what time is it ?!” Metal spoke as he glanced at his watch “it’s around seven at night. You must have fallen asleep while working, it’s okay though. Dereks gonna check your numbers on more time before I give you a lift back to your foster home.” The young girl immediately scrambled to her feet throwing things in her backpack before grabbing a sweatshirt that she used a coat. “Just give me the shot, I gotta go.” 

KT POV 
</p><p> I’m screwed, as usual at this point. I didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot of the Vincent’s especially after last night. Sure I wanted to investigate them but hopefully it didn’t cost me anything or put me in danger. Plus being late would make Rodney less willing to get my access to the storage unit, which while would give me grounds to pursue legal action against him it would also mean my cage would remain bare for some time. I look at the two members of alpha who exchange glances as I continue to throw my stuff together to head back. “I am really fine without a ride. I’m sure you want to go home and be with your families.” Derek and Metal both smiled “Trish is working a double overnight shift meaning I’m going home to an empty apartment”, Metal spoke next “my wife Nicole is off visiting her sister in North Carolina, and we don’t have kids so I’m headed to a empty house as well.” The confirmation of their lack of plans calmed me down a bit, but the knowledge that I was late for dinner was a bad sign. While Jeanine gave me no formal time to be home, we had dinner at six yesterday so I could only assume tonight would be no different. Assumptions such as this normally get people killed, but right now this assumption is what kept me prepared to possibly face a rough evening ahead of me. Jason would probably go all master chief sprinkled in with his fatherly instincts if he found out I stayed past my normal hours of my job as well as spent hours working out and doing translations 
and walked both to work and back to my foster home. Well this time the walking would be done in the dark which heightened my concern that he could find out. He wouldn’t find out though, at least not about walking here and being out in the dark. I have a plan, and now would probably be a good time to put that into action. 
</p><p> 
I allow Derek to check my numbers and give me my shot. They were becoming stabilized now and after a few more days of monitoring them, better eating and shots they would be in levels to where I could manage them on my own. Do I really think Bravo is going to let me do that ... no, but it would allow me to not be hovered over a majority of my time with them. Time for the first part of my plan to go into action “hey Metal do you mind giving me a ride. I truly hate to ask.” The master chief laughed at my request “kiddo, I was the one who offered remembered.” The two men look at each other before Derek packs his medical bag and packs my monitor in my military backpack with me. “You keep this with you at all times, and you know what give me your phone for a second.” I look at him with a look of confusion before passing over the rather janky I phone. He quickly types in something before passing it back to me. “That’s my contact information, I also made a contact for Metal. If you need anything or something happens you can call us. Please if you feel unsafe call us. I’ll see you tomorrow, let me know if you need anything.” Derek gently rubs my arm before leaving the cage room to head back to his apartment. I glanced at Metal  confused as to what that situation was about “you wanna tell me what the whole situation was back there ?” Metal nods for me to get off the table before talking “I’ll tell you more in the car, for now slide off the table and let’s get out of here.”</p><p> I follow Metal out to his pickup truck before sliding in shot gun. I fold my arms over my chest as he starts the car “so are you going to tell me or what?” Metal looks at me before shaking his head “Derek was a foster kid himself before he was adopted by a navy seal medic and his wife when he was eight. He’s now a foster parent himself so he’ll be pretty protective about you as he knows the system.” There was obviously more to the story but I wager that all Metal was either comfortable telling me, or that’s all he knew himself. An awkward pause fills the air before he speaks again “So, you want to tell me where I’m dropping you off ? Also, do you need me to talk to your foster parents and let them know what happened with you being home later than your supposed to ?” Outwordly I smile at the master chief offer, but internally nerves have begun to brew at the thought of Metal talking to my foster parents. Apart of my plan was to give Metal a fake address about two miles away from the Vincent’s. I knew he’d write the address down and than give that information to Bravo who would than insist Davis run a whole work up on those who lived their. Once Metal dropped me off I’d sneak through the woods and go directly to the Vincent’s house. It wasn’t exactly the smartest plan and considering I may eventually be asking for help I should just let Metal drop me off at the right house. But, I’m not sure if the Vincent’s are bad or not yet and the last thing I wanna do is jump to conclusions and than get sent off to an even worse foster home. Which, I can guarantee would happen if I reported a nice family for abuse. Eventually Metal pulls up to my fake foster home from the address I gave him. He looks at me for a minute before speaking “Are you sure you don’t need me talk to them ?” I smile softly and jump out of the truck “All good see you tomorrow.” With that I walk up to the house, annoyed that Metal was still watching me from his car. I should’ve factored this in to my plan but as per usual I gotta think on my feet. “I forgot the Vincent’s are at their sons basketball game. I’m just gonna go around back and go through the back door” I yell to Metal who know seemed content at my response. I carefully hop the fence before turning around and waving as the black truck drove off into the night. I hop the fence between the forest and house and begin a two mile run through the woods. Eventually I come up to the Vincent’s old farm and head up the front steps inside. As I open the door my heart drops to my stomach as I’m greeted by a very angry Peter and Jeanine Vincent. With a big gulp of air I move forward to face them, I was in trouble and in that instant I knew my suspicions were correct. So much for wishful thinking. 

</p><p> I trudge down the steps to my basement hide away greatful that what the Vincent’s did to me would be hidden by my clothes for the most part. Being surrounded by tier one operators who were highly trained in picking up on the littlest of details, any sort of bruises that I couldn’t easily explain would be highly scrutinized. While my suspicions were correct thus starting my formal plan to make sure the Vincent’s are never able to foster children again, I didn’t want Bravo to find out just yet. I want this to be my own personal investigation, plus I have just gotten in good graces with the team. What if all they saw was a little girl who got hurt to often? That idea of me would comprise my work with the team and would go against everything my contract says. My phone was once again receiving a magnitude of messages from the Bravo group chat I was in. Apparently the guys would be going to the Bulkhead tomorrow night and than we would be having an indoor team barbecue on Friday. There I would be meeting their families, and they would be introducing me to them. Apparently they’re all very excited to meet which especially Ray and Jason’s kids. Somehow I am getting more nervous about that fact than meeting the rest of their families. I never have had friends my own age or even done the whole school thing so this would be a whole new world for me, something I’m not used to. I carefully close my phone to stop my nerves for overpowering me especially since sleep is all my body is craving at this time. Slowly I set my alarm for the very early morning so Jeanine and Peter would not even notice me gone, and close my eyes for a sleep I pray that will over power me. 

</p><p> Around four in the morning my alarm goes off but my body doesn’t seem to want to move. Sleep never came over me last night but hopefully I could catch a wink or two in my cage. I slowly put in my contacts before sliding on a clean pair of sweatpants before sliding on someone’s shirt that I was given yesterday. I immediately figure it to be Brocks as it had a massive military k-9 logo on the back of the shirt. It was oddly comforting and made me miss Cerberus who has become a huge comfort tool to me over these past weeks. I throw on a sweatshirt on mine to use as my winter coat before sliding on my sneakers. I slowly open a basement window for added reassurances that no one would be disturbed this morning also guaranting no more added bruises to my body. Without a second thought I close the window and repeat the same process as yesterday, expect I arrive on the base a whole hour and a half before anyone would come by to visit me. 

</p><p> I look around the cages for my laptop but remember that Derek took it with him last night. The sun was still down so I couldn’t go outside to run and the workout rooms closed to tier one operators only, and it’s not like I have any homework to be doing so coming in early was looking like a bad idea. There is nothing for me to do unless I take someone’s computer from their cage and use it but seems like a bad plan. So at five ten in the morning I text Derek asking him to come in early so he can bring my laptop to me. I don’t even think about the concern or guaranteed panic from Bravo, I have a job to do and not having my laptop with me is delaying that job. Suddenly my phone beeps and it’s Derek “what’s wrong ? I’ll leave my apartment now, do you need me to get Clay?” Why would Derek be getting Clay, all I need is my laptop. I don’t answer him because nothing is wrong, why can’t he understand I have a job to do. I’m surprised by my own frustration and intensity but chalk it up to running off seventy two hours of less than two hours of sleep combined most of which came yesterday in my cage. Within the next day or so if I don’t sleep enough I will start to hallucinate and that’s not good. I pace around the cage room my vision and breathing going in a weird tunnel mode phase, before I startle at the sound of the door opening. I immediately turn around and come face to face with a panicked Clay and an equally concerned Derek. 

</p><p> The last thing Clay Spenser expected when he went to bed last night was waking up to his phone ringing, a message from his neighbor, and fellow brother Derek Lucas. Apparently he got a text only ten minutes before from KT asking for her laptop as she was already on base and needed to get to work. The young girl hasn’t been responding in their group chat but they all knew about the phone that Mandy provided them to give to her. If things were in a dangerous situation she’d call them and they’d show, after all she is under their protective custody. Hence why Clay would be accompanying Alpha Two into base this early in the morning. That and the fact Clay was both genuinely concerned and confused as to why such an early phone call. He met Derek by his Jeep Wrangler and head to the base, the ride silent. Both SEALs quickly head inside the cage area unaware of their current state in sweatpants and shirts with jackets thrown on. Clay types in the code to the room and is surprised to see KT pacing around the room large circles under her eyes. Both men share a look at each other before Clay wisphers to Derek “was she like this yesterday or the day before?” He shook his head “she was scared a bit yesterday when she feel asleep in her cage but she’s showing signs of exhaustion right now.” Clay shook his head and froze the eyes of the young girl ahead of him were ones he’s seen before and personally knows all to well; she is deathly afraid of someone. 

</p><p> Clay and Derek give KT her laptop and decide that a confrontation right now would not be beneficial for anyone. The young girl was hyper vigilant which when confronted would set off her training. Derek even had to instruct on how to check herself and inject the medicine as she was to shaky to let him near her. Without a second thought KT plugged in her headphones and got to work, where she stayed until eight pm. Clay decided to talk to Bravo about it at the bar tonight, after he left the base. He texted them though with a heads up but this was a conversation to have in person. 

</p><p> “You think she’s afraid of someone ?” Ray proposes as he sips his beer. Clay nods his head “Metal says that he ran that address of the supposed foster home he drove her too. It’s a VBRO place that’s empty near the woods.” This causes alarm bells to go up around the group as each man inches forward on their barstool. “Earlier when I went with Derek to drop off her computer he was saying she’s starting to get to the point of hallucinations, meaning she hasn’t slept in days. He also said she is mixing up days and doesn’t even realize it’s been almost a week since she’s been out of the hospital. The men of bravo all wait in silence as the contemplate their next move “If things were bad right, she’d use the cellphone we gave her ?” Sonny asks as he looks for direction from his brothers. “If she’s delusional and hallucinating from not sleeping I doubt she will use that phone. Plus with kids they’re sometimes to afraid to ask for help when they’re hurt or injured. Also we were only one mission with her, if she’s in trouble we may not be her first choice to call. When people have gone through what she has a wall goes up and it takes a while for that wall to break down” Trents words hit the group hard especially since they’ve been through this once before, they’ve been through it with Clay. Jason runs his hands over his beard “tomorrow night we have our family dinner, she meets naima and the four kiddos than we try and convince to stay at my house for the night. We will see what happens. Remember we can enact her protective custody at any time but she obviously doesn’t know that and we all know she can’t know the biggest aspect of why she’s on our team. If we enact protective custody it will allow her to be with us the whole day meaning no foster home but on the same side I don’t see any bruises on her or anything besides the lack of sleep that would indicate anything.” Clay sighs picking at the beer bottle label he thought  he was right about KT being afraid of someone but what if she wasn’t. What if she truly was just working so much that she was burning out? Silence fills the bar corner as each bravo member thinks over the plan for tomorrow. Either they were wrong about this whole thing and needed to talk to Kenzie about healthy time management or they were completely wrong and had a team member living in fear for her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : allusions to child abuse / panic attacks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bravo Team gathered around the Hayes house on Friday evening for some family fun with the four kids, naima and now Kenzie. Jason let Emma whose sixteen in on a bit about his youngest teammate hoping the two girls would get along. Mikey at nine, Jeemelah at six and RJ at two were excited about meeting their newest “sibling” and were looking froward to having another playmate that wasn’t their uncle Sonny or big brother Clay. The cold Virginia winter was setting in as the bachelors of the team arrived at the hayes house with alcohol and food for tonight’s game of cards and watching some hockey. The two Hayes kids ran down the stairs more excited about seeing their psudeo uncles and big brother, as the normally wouldn’t run down the stairs if there dad was walking in the house. Cerberus who arrived with Brock immediately ran to the two kids laying on the floor on his back, which is the universal dog signal for some belly rubs. It was amazing to see the military trained dog be a completely normal pup all over some belly rubs. The same logic could be applied to bravo itself. Not necessarily the belly rubs but relaxing when they’re around family, just being a complete group of brothers having with their kids and “team mom”. The team decided on Italian night for dinner, mostly because it was snowing and Sonny was particularly mortified to grill in the snow. Namia and Ray volunteered to grab the food as they went to the aquarium with the kids so they were already out. As Brock and Trent hung out with their niece and nephew Sonny and Jason headed to grab firewood from the garage. “Is the kid coming tonight ?” Jason throws work gloves at Sonnys head before answering “Clays coming he’s just grabbing some desert.” Sonny laughs as he slides on the gloves on “I wasn’t talkin about baby Jessica, was talkin about our littlest charge.” Jason picks up on the pieces of firewood before answering “i told her she has to come, it’s in her “contract”. If she doesn’t come we’ll pull her into protective custody.” Sonny follows him to the fireplace inside “if we can’t tell her about the custody, how is lil sunshine gonna obey that.” Jason looks at Sonny shaking his head “i don’t know Sonny but for right now we just gotta worry about her coming to tonight.” The two brothers work in silence the for the next twenty minutes as they start a raging fire producing warmth for the living room as they wait for food, and the rest of their family. 

</p><p> Kenzie POV </p><p>

  This is bad, not catastrophically bad but I’m gonna need some good makeup skills to cover up my black eye and bruised cheek. I take my little bit of makeup within my backpack and throw some on my face. It takes the edge off the bruises but my dark under eye circles are still rather prominent. As usual the Vincent’s insist that I walk to this event, but I’m just greatful they let me go at this point. It’s a good fifteen mile walk to Jason’s house in the snow, so I set off four hours before I even need to be there. I feel bad for coming without food or a gift but the boys reassured me last night in our group chat that nothing was necessary, and that was presence alone what is what is required of me. Apparently Clays owes them for his poor translations after my concussion so he was stuck buying the beer and cookie cake for tonight. The snow gets heavier as I walk slowing me down but eventually I arrive at a nice house in the suburbs with an american flag outside. I walk up to the door and knock, hesitation growing inside me. The scramper of footsteps is heard before the door opens to a small boy not older than ten with short dirty blonde hair, so this must be Jason’s son. “Hi you must be Kenzie, I’m Mikey.” The young boy looks exactly like his photos in Jason’s cage and he’s immediately accompanied by his older sister who I can only presume to be Emma. “Hey, my dads told me about you, it’s so nice to finally be meeting you.” I softly smile “it’s nice to meet you guys too, your dad always talks about you guys.” The two kids beam with pride before we are interrupted by Cerberus coming over and immediately jumping on me. “Looks like some one missed you, and you were only gone for a few days.” I smile at Brock who has by now come over, probably to make sure I’m still in one piece, and that cerberus hasn’t knocked me down. “Come inside kiddo, don’t just stand there it’s freezing cold and snowing.” I smile at the k-9 handlers remarks as Brock slightly shivers. From what I know Brock grew up in coastal North Carolina and was far more comfortable in the water, heat and sun than the snowy weather that Virginia Beach winters provided. The house instantly makes me feels safe and longing for my visit to be longer even though I have been only here for at best ten minutes. A large fire place has a fire inside as Trent, Sonny and Jason drink beer in the kitchen with some hockey game on in the background, and a game of UNO on the table. Something tells me this night is going to be a little wild, if alcohol and competitive card games are involved. As soon as the kids walk back into the room Sonny runs over to Mikey flipping the young boy over his shoulder throwing him on the couch, which earns a roaring laugh from Mikey and a smile from Jason. Emma stands there laughing until Brock makes eye contact with her all while Emma holds her arms out in self defense “Uncle Brock, please no!” Immediately my ears peak up at Emma’s pleas and even though she’s basically four years older than me the urge to protect her overwhelmes me. Somehow I’m able to stop myself though as I watch the family scene in front of me as I’m reminded that Emma and Brock are joking around, and that Brock would lay down his life to protect the girls he’s known since she was seven. This genuine family atmosphere takes me a few moments to grapple with and be comfortable with before I recognize myself laughing at Emma whose now running around the house trying to avoid being picked up by  Brock. Suddenly Emma yells out something in German which makes Cerberus get up from his position right below the fire place and stand in front of her. Brock immediately puts his hands on his hips “that’s no fair. you can’t use my own dog against me.” Once Cerberus recognizes it’s his father whose talking he stops his alertness and rolls onto his back, which makes Emma throw her head back in laughter “he’s a traitor.” She kneels down to Cerberus who looks up at her with his big eyes “Cerb your a traitor, you shouldn’t sell me out to the enemy.” The pup looked at Emma for a moment causing laughter to erupt in the room. I stand confused and once again uncomfortable with the whole family emotions and nature of this evening. Sonny turns his head to look at me making eye contact with me “lil sunshine what’s going on through that head of yours?” I shake my head at him “nothing Sonny will you just drop it!” Everyone in the room stood in complete shock with big eyes as I start to tremble as Sonny moved closer. “Kenny Kiddo what’s wrong?” Sonny reaches out to touch my arm in a calming ways but as soon as he touches my arm I flinch and scamper to the ground pulling my knees to my chest. “STOP DONT TOUCH ME!” I know right than and there I’m at my breaking point and nothing, nothing can stop it. 

</p><p> The room went completely silence as Kenzie Tara Myers breaks out in tears and heavy breathing. She’s having another anxiety attack eerily similar to what happened on the plane. By now Clay has arrived with the beer and cookie cake, and as he walks into the room he immediately understands what’s going on. Emma and Mikey are standing concerned in the corner of the room, so Clay immediately acts as he stares at the two kids who he saw as his younger siblings. “Mike Mike, Emmie lets go hang out in the basement.” The two kids and Clay along with Sonny who feels awful about the incident head into the Hayes basement to play some Xbox together while Kenzie continued to have her attack. Kenzie would only get more discouraged especially if Mikey whose five years younger than her, eight years old, saw her have her aniexty attack. Brock, Jason, Trent and of course Cerberus decide to stay in the room and to try and calm Kenzie down. Brock, the least threatening out of the three men decides to try first sliding to the ground and coming over to sit next to Kenzie. The three men know the only way to calm Kenzie down would be to have her mimic someone’s breathing but that usually worked best if someone put Kenzie’s hand on their chest, but Kenzie wouldn’t go for that. Wouldn’t go for that right now at least, so Brock just sits next to her whispering comforting things to a very worked up young girl. The front door opens to reveal Ray, Namia and the kids but they stop short of coming in further when they see the scene in front of them. Namia gets the hint and guides Jeemelah and RJ downstairs to where Trent told her the kids were with Clay and Sonny. Ray stays upstairs though and quickly puts away the food before turning to Jason and Trent. “How long has this been going on?” Jason quickly answers Ray quietly as Kenzie manages to simply lift her head and look at Brock and the team softly whispering “I’m so sorry.” Her tears eventually manage to stop falling and she leans heavily into the K-9 handler before gently falling asleep. The team waits in silence for a few minutes before Brock speaks “I’m gonna carry her up to Mikeys room if that’s okay. Don’t want her waking up uncomfortable.” The guys agree with Brock and watch and he gently picks up Kenzie carrying her to Mikeys room to lay on his bunk beds. Eventually the rest of the team and Brock come back down and instantly fall back into their family demeanor. It wasn’t easy though as internally they all know, they all know that something is seriously wrong with Kenzie. 

Kenzie POV 

 </p><p> “Kenzie, kiddo wake up” I softly open my eyes to see Clay kneeling down in front of me. “Hey Kenny, we have some food for you. The snows really coming down so Jason called your social worker to call your foster parents so they know your spending the night.” Within an instant my sleepy daze is ripped away from me and I spring to my feet opening the curtains to see thick snow falling in the dead of night. I turn to see clay leaning against the wall know staring at me in concern “it’ll be okay Kenz, your parents will understand.” Clay was far from being correct on that one, and I know if I stayed the truth would only come out. My thoughts cause me to become worked up again which instantly causes Clay to come over kneeling down to my height. “Kenzie, none of that okay. Sniper breathing, can you try?” I slowly calm down as I mimic clays breathing before following him downstairs to an almost picturesque family scene. 

</p><p> Namia, Ray and Jason are all playing UNO with Mikey and Emma while Trent and Brock are playing candy land with Jeemelah and Sonny’s passed out on the couch with a sleeping RJ on his chest. Apparently Sonny and RJ have the same intellectual capacity and as such are quite good friends. Jason makes eye contact with Clay before looking at me his mouth dropping to the floor. “Holy Shit, Kenzie what happened to your face?” Everyone in the room stops and looks up at me, causing my heart to drop to the floor. My makeup job most have rubbed off in my sleep, and now everyone was seeing my bruises, what the Vincent’s did to me. I remain frozen as Namia looks around the room before carefully coming over to me “you okay sweetie ? I’m Rays wife, you can call me Namia. Everything gonna be okay.” I’m not sure if she’s trying to reassure me or the rest of the people in the room besides Sonny whose still asleep and for that I’m more than greatful. Namia softly smiles at me before she glances at Trent, the two of them having a silent conversation before she speaks “how about you, Trent and I go to the bathroom okay?” I feel comfortable around Trent but I look at Namia in surprise and nerves before she calmingly touches my shoulder kneeling down to make eye contact with me “I’m a mom of two, an emergency room nurse and have been around bravo for over a decade, there’s nothing I can’t handle.” Her comforting smile almost enough to make me start crying but I manage to hold it in. With that Trent, Namia and I walk out of the kitchen heading into the large bathroom upstairs. Trent carefully picks me up under my arm pits placing me on the counter before he and Namia look at my face. I don’t speak nor do I move as I’m too afraid. I’m too afraid to admit the situation and come clean. My mission has gone completely south, not just in getting the Vincent’s arrested but Rodney. After this there’s no way my dream of having any family will come true, after this I’m pretty sure the Vincent’s are never letting me leave the house again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trent and Namia quietly talk in the corner of the bath room after deciding my latest bruises were simply bruises and nothing was broken. They looked and hurt more than they actually did but having broken bones meant a hospital. I’d have to create a story to protect my main goal out of all of this, to never ever have to have Rodney Daniels as my social worker. Namia leaves the room to go help the kids with dinner leaving just Trent and I whose leaning against the wall before kneeling down in front of me. “You know Kenzie that we are going to stick by you, know matter what happens, right ? Your our very own kid, and that hits different for a lot of us. Your apart of our family, and our first job as family is to protect one another so please tell me if someone did this to you.” Despite Trents pleading there was far more than myself at stake here. Everyone who has Rodney as a social worker or has been to the Vincent’s are in jeopardy. I simply shake my head no at Trent who sadly smiles “Well, nothings broken kiddo but your gonna have a nice shinner and swollen face. There’s some frozen blueberries in freezer for you to put on the face which will help the swelling.” To my surprise I lean over and wrap the medic in a hug “thank you and I’m sorry.” Trent hugs me back for a while making me feel an endless amount of warmth and safety before he pulls back and gently tilts my chin toward him. “None the I’m sorry bs, you have nothing to be sorry about. We’re here for you and know that. Now shake it down stairs there’s food waiting.” Trent lifts me down from the counter and I follow him downstairs to grab some dinner noticing the heavy snow outside for the first time. The team and the kids are sitting around the fire and there’s still two plates on the counter and a bag of frozen blueberries. I look to trent with a side eye but he smiles “it’ll work Kenzie.” I grab a very on brand for Jason Philadelphia Flyers dish towel to wrap the berries in before Clay comes over to help me serve my food. “I’ll just have some chicken and a little bit of pasta Clay thanks.” To my surprise the blonde sniper agrees to my request and from my one working eye I can see some grilled chicken and pasta as I make my way to where everyone’s sitting. There’s a hockey game on but I just slowly eat my meal as I listen to the conversations around me. I feel someone poke me in the arm and turn around to see Jeemelah smiling at me. “Hi, I’m Meelah, and my baby brother RJ is with uncle Jason. I smile at the young girl “I’m Kenzie.” Jeemelah smiles “I know, your name is really pretty. Would do you wanna play princesses with me and Emmie ?” “I would love to.” It would give me a chance to hang out with half of bravos kids and get to know Emma a little more. 

</p><p> Dinner finishes and the Perry’s and all of bravo decide that it’s to dangerous to drive home even though it’s only seven o’clock at night. It would be a camp out in the living room, and there are concerns for power as the light flickers in the wind of the storm. Jeemelah pulls Emma and I away into the basement downstairs where Mikey has retreated with Brock, Clay, Trent and Sonny who are all playing XBox together. Emma flips herself over the couch one of the couches to land next to her brother her feet passing by Sonny. Jeemelah laughs as clay places her on the couch next to hear with a huge smile, and I awkwardly stand there unsure what to do. Emma laughing with Sonny and Brock as Clay is playing with Jeemelah and Trent is trying to beat Mikey in the Xbox hockey game. Clay notices my hesitation but smiles “Kenzie come our here!” I walk over and grab one of the beanbags from their spot and sit in it under the couch that has Trent, Clay and Jeemelah. All of us are staring as Mikey wins the game in overtime standing up throwing the control on the ground in victory. Sonny gets up and looks at Mikey with a serious face, “Micheal Jason Hayes, you know your daddy hates when you throw the control. Time out for ten minutes, and Emma Kaitlyn Hayes don’t instigate shit with your brother.” Mikey apologizes his head hanging low as he picks up the controller, as he walks over to hand it to me Sonny ruffles his hair causing him to smile. I take the control and look at Clay who know has it from Trent. “I’ve never played this growing up.” Clay smiles “I grew up in Africa so neither did I, it’s fun though.” I press play and begin the game. 

 </p><p> After a few rounds of the game the adults head up stairs to help gather gear for the night as by now it’s almost confirmed we’re going to lose power. Mikey and Jeemelah head upstairs for desert as their bedtimes are in a few hours leaving Emma and I to talk. The first thing that comes to my mind is “So does everyone on the team know your middle name ?” Emma smiles laughing at my question “Of course they do. Uncle Rays actually my godfather and has known me since I was baby. Uncle Sonny’s Mikeys godfather and has known me since I was a toddler. Uncle Trents known me since I was four and Uncle Brock since I was seven. Clays a newer addition, but is more of a brother than an uncle. He’s really great with advice and has offered to buy me a fake ID for college. They’re the only family I have left. My mom died when Mikey was born, and my grandma died two years ago so they’ve practically raised us.” I mess around with the hair tie  on my wrist before answering “I’m sorry for you loss.” I look up to see Emma having a small smile “It’s okay, my bravo family has been there for me all of my life. Now your apart of that Kenzie.” I simply nod my head not really knowing where this conversation is going. “Look Kenzie, my dad and uncles are already treating you like one of us kids. Very overprotective, care a lot but always down to have fun with us. I know your probably hesitant to open up but while they may seem rough, tough and behind on the times but they’re not. These guys have one key value and that’s loyalty. They’ve all messed up and hurt each other more than once over the years but they keep coming back to each other because they truly love and care for each other. They aren’t just teammates, or the classic “brotherhood”, they are the brotherhood. They live and breathe for each other, and for each other’s families to. They’re a bunch of teddy bears honestly so please don’t be afraid to open up to them. My dads a lot sometimes, but he’s really good at offering advice, and will do a hug on the occasion. Rays a little bit more of silent type and if you feel like he’s trying to profile you he probably is. He offers great advice but can be overprotective as my dad, and will just hug you whenever you want. Sonny uses humor to mask his true feelings but once you get behind that he’s a great guy, who lives and breathes the brotherhood. Trents one of the kindest people you will ever meet, with a huge heart but can also sometimes seem a little cold but he has a lot of weight on his shoulders as the medic. If you ever need anything he, Brock and Clay are the ones to call and absolutely no judgement will be passed. Brocks a literally puppy, with a gun. Don’t let that whole silent thing fool you he’s a child, but a child with a great heart and sound advice. Clay can sometimes be a one man band and thinks he has to save everyone. He’s learning that’s not the case though and has come along way, he’s always done for a good prank. These guys are some of the best in the field if not the best, but just because they’re the best doesn’t mean they don’t worry or care. The care and worry about you because they want to continue to be the best, and if one person is having a bad day they can feel that and sense that. Remember to be yourself, and to open up. They truly care about you and they know your hurting.” After a long pause and a quick smile from Emma she stands up “well, great talk. I’m gonna go grab some cookie cake before Brock devours it, your welcome to join me. Just remember what I said.” With that Emma stands up from the couch and walks up the basement steps leaving me along with my thoughts, trying to digest everything she said. As I sit down on the couch a large gust of wind shakes the house and boom the lights go out. 

</p><p> I slowly make my way upstairs being careful of the steps as I enter a candle and headlamp light room. All the guys had assembled multiple bed rolls out and pillows expect for Jason, Namia and Ray. Jason would sleep in his room tonight while Namia and Ray took the guest bedroom. It was decided that us kids would be warmer with the heat as there’s a large fire going also providing light to the room. As I head upstairs I grab my same dinner plate and cut myself a piece of cookie cake. No time like the present am I right, as I move to the couch. Jeemelah, RJ and Mikey play around with some crackable glow sticks I recognize from our missions. Emma’s petting Cerberus on the ground with her phone on the floor. “Alright so here’s the plan we’re going to head to bed at a good hour tonight kids. Tomorrow we’re gonna have to shovel the drive and hopefully the roads are clear. Kenzie if you need to call your foster parents we have portal chargers for our pagers and phone so just let us know. Alright kids head to change.” Jason put his hands on his hips as the kids scrambled to their room or to where Ray and Namia put the luggage in this case. Jason looks at me “there’s some old pajamas of Emma’s and Mikeys in our guest closet your going to fit into them for sure.” “Jason it’s okay I have these clothes.” The master chief shakes his head “until we know how long your gonna have to stay with us, and when your with us we have to obey your contract. Right now though your contract doesn’t matter and I’m just a concerned father looking at a kid in ripped clothes, so I’m gonna go grab them. Do you want super man or Barbie ? He smiles for a moment before speaking “I’m kidding Kenzie, I’ll grab you something light.” With that Jason adjusts his head lamp and heads upstairs. I look at Ray whose in the kitchen away from the group in the faint light and he laughs “he’s a man on a mission. Why don’t you select a bed roll, don’t get one next to Jammie she kicks and RJ is still in pull-ups at nights. Mikey and Emma are fine, watch out for the guys though they startle easily on rough nights but they haven’t had much beer so they’re good. After we get Jammie and RJ back down here we’re going to bed. Namia probably gonna get called in the morning, and we’re probably gonna be needed at base.” With that Ray smiles at me walking over to me and kisses the top of my forehead in a fatherly way “go relax with the guys.” With that he flicks on his headlamp and heads up the stairs to wrangle in the screaming children. I move into the living room as the most of the guys have now changed into their “pajamas” which consists of t shirts and basketball shorts. Sonny and Trent as being the highest ranking bravo members take the two couches leaving Brock and Clay on the floor with us kids. Cerberus was more than comfortable in Jason’s room right by his bed probably knowing that Jeemelah was gonna use the German Malinos as a pillow at some point. The guys are fixing their head lamps as I walk over grabbing one of the sleeping bags for the night. Soon Jeemelah and RJ come down selecting two sleep bags next to each other, and Mikey and Emma come down in their pajamas. We all sit around facing the guys, the four bravo kids looking like their expecting something. At this point I wish I was in bed, but Jason insisted he’d find me pajamas and apparently it’s difficult to do that with only a faint headlamp. I’m pulled out of my thoughts by Mikey whining “come on Uncle Sonny please! Please one ghost story.” Sonnys face could only be casted from his headlamp but we all could see an almost sneaky smile as looks around us kids. “You guys sure.” I find myself joining in the group of protests for the story. I see another light transcend the stairs and soon a pair of pajamas are placed in my hands. Through the faint coming from military powered headlamps i see it’s an old SEAL shirt and hot pink stripped pajama pants that I take to be an old pair of Emma’s. I creep to the bathroom to change and come out to see Sonny with a flashlight under his face broadcasting his expressions to the whole living room as everyone laughs at his antics. As I come back to my bed roll I see Emma has motioned to sit next to her. She pulls out her phone which was being charged from a portable charger to record Sonny which also had Brock and Clay laughing hysterically in the background. Soon Sonny finishes his story and Jeemelah and RJ fall to sleep. Mikey and Clay are talking while Emma looks to me “Here give me your phone, we can text !” I’m surprised Emma wants my number but I oblige pulling out my ratty old I phone. She doesn’t complain about the phone simply making her contact information and sending me a text to confirm it goes through. I move back to my bedroll and Emma to sleep but that doesn’t happen as Emma continues to text me. Eventually all the headlamps turn off but Emma and I are still texting. Emma’s next text send me laughing 

</p><p> Emma : okay what the fuck is touching my arm, it’s either RJs stuffed dinosaur or my brothers leg. 

</p><p> KT : definitely your brother, I can see Mikey having planned something

</p><p> With that a voice rings out “Mikey get your leg off my arm and smelly foot out of my face !” I laugh at Emma’s voice as she pushes Mikey leg away from her. Mikey awakes laughing. Emma’s mouth flies open “you little turd butt, you planned this didn’t you?” Mikey smiles causing Emma to loose it. Mikey most have recognized Emma’s tone as she jumps out of her sleeping bag and moves over to her brother. Mikey gets up and starts running around the house, as Emma chases him with a plastic nerf gun that someone was hiding beside his bed roll. “Mikey get back here!” I can’t stop laughing at the siblings antics and soon find myself victim as Mikey sees me and farts right in front of me. “Eew Mikey, really ?!” Emma throws me a nerf gun from a hiding location and I thankfully make a catch in the dark. “Come here you little turd butt !” The three of us chase each other around eventually causing Cerberus to awake, who ends up barking. Suddenly a voice rings out right as I have begun to tackle the kid who I somehow instantly became my younger brother. “KENZIE TARA MYER! MICHEAL JASON HAYES, EMMA KAITLYN HAYES STOP RIGHT NOW!” I feel someone pick me up off of Mikey and flip me over their shoulder, as someone flips Mikey over there’s and the third does the same to Emma. Soon we are carefully thrown onto two couches and standing in front of bravo minus Jason and Ray all of there arms folded. Jeemelah and RJ were magically still asleep but we could see just how upset the team was by the faint light being broadcasted from their headlamps that have been turned on again. “Talk, NOW!” Oops were in trouble, but somehow that doesn’t bother me. It doesn’t bother me because I have finally found a family, I have finally found myself not thinking of the Vincent’s or Rodney for the first time in what I think is a month or so. While I’m in trouble, I have never ever been happier with Bravo than I am right now. I finally feel like a kid for once in my life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>